tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Marshall (urodzona jako Andrea Labonair) jest hybrydą stworzoną dzięki krwi swej córki, Hope Mikaelson, oraz główną bohaterką serialu The Originals. Była pierwszą ciężarną postacią w serialu, a obecnie jest pierwszą i, jak na razie, jedyną matką dziecka wilkołaczycy oraz hybrydy. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się jednak w serialu Pamiętniki Wampirów, kiedy to przybyła do Mystic Falls, poszukując Tylera, którego poznała w Appalachach, gdzie ten starał się przerwać swą nadnaturalną więź z Klausem. Od tego momentu pomagała mu wyzwalać inne hybrydy. Niedługo potem wyszło na jaw, że działała na zlecenie profesora Shane'a, który obiecał jej udzielić informacji na temat prawdziwych rodziców, którzy, jak Hayley twierdziła, zostawili ją, gdy była dzieckiem. By spełnić plan Shane'a, powiedziała Klausowi o tym, że hybrydy zbuntowały się przeciwko niemu, czym doprowadziła do uczynienia drugiej ofiary Trójkąta Ekspresyjnego. Wówczas dowiedziała się, że profesor w rzeczywistości nie potrafi jej pomóc i wyjechała z miasta, zawierając sojusz z Katherine. Kiedy Hayley przestała być potrzebna Petrovej, ta rozkazała Willowi zabić dziewczynę. Klaus uratował ją przed wampirem i zabrał do swego domu, gdzie opowiedziała mu o planach Katherine, a następnie poszła z nim do łóżka. Zaowocowało to ciążą Hayley, o której dowiedziała się od czarownic z Nowego Orleanu, gdzie szukała informacji na temat swych biologicznych rodziców. Kiedy brat Klausa, Elijah przybył do Nowego Orleanu, został wtajemniczony w sprawę przez lokalny sabat wiedźm, a następnie przekonał swe rodzeństwo do ponownego zamieszkania w tym mieście razem z Hayley, która pozostawała pod ich opieką do czasu, gdy odnalazła swoją prawdziwą rodzinę. Dzięki niej klątwa ciążąca na wilkach półksiężyca została przerwana. Hayley zaprzyjaźniła się z Rebekah, a także nawiązała namiastkę romansu z Elijah. Dowiedziała się też, że w dzieciństwie została przeznaczona na żonę dla wilkołaka z innego klanu, Jacksona. Tuż po porodzie została zabita przez Monique, a następnie wskrzeszona jako hybryda dzięki krwi swej nowonarodzonej córki. Dla dobra dziecka, oddała je w tajemnicy pod opiekę Rebekah. Hayley jest członkinią Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca i rodziny Labonair. Wczesne lata życia Hayley Marshall (właśc. Andréa Laboinair) urodziła się w Nowym Orleanie jako potomkini jednego z dwóch "królewskich" wilkołaczych rodów, zamieszkujących miasto. Jako dziecko została zaręczona z Jacksonem, dziedzicem drugiego klanu, w celu złączenia skłóconych watah. Niedługo po jej narodzinach większość wilkołaków zginęła w wyniku wojen domowych oraz represji wampirów. Wówczas zmarli także rodzice Andrei, a ona sama została znaleziona w kołysce przez lidera frakcji nieśmiertelnych, Marcela. Postępując zgodnie ze swymi zasadami, które zabraniały czynienia zła wobec dzieci, wampir przygarnął dziewczynkę i nakazał czarownicy Brynne Deveraux (wcielenie Celeste Dubois) przeklęcie całego rodu wilków półksiężyca oprócz niej. Polecił wtedy Ojcu Kieranowi znalezienie nowego domu dla Andrei. Dziewczynka została zaadoptowana przez parę ludzi oraz otrzymała nowe imię i nazwisko - od tego momentu nazywała się Hayley Marshall. Dorastając, żyła w nieświadomości swego pochodzenia aż do czasu nieszczęśliwego wypadku na łodzi, kiedy nieumyślnie przyczyniła się do śmierci człowieka. Aktywowała wtedy swój wilkołaczy gen, a podczas najbliższej pełni księżyca przemieniła się w wilka w salonie swych rodziców zastępczych. Po dokonaniu spustoszenia w ich domu, została zeń wyrzucona i jako trzynastolatka rozpoczęła życie na własną rękę. Podróżowała po świecie, od czasu do czasu przyłączając się do różnych wilkołaczych stad, nigdzie nie zabawiając długo. Szukała także swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Pewnego razu natknęła się na profesora Shane'a, który obiecał jej pomoc w zamian za drobną przysługę. Później Hayley poznała Tylera Lockwooda i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim... Pamiętniki Wampirów Dziewczyna przytula hybrydę, a po chwili odpycha go, wyrzucając mu, iż myślała, że Klaus go zabił. Okazuje się, że poznała go w Appalachach, gdy ten starał się zerwać swą nadprzyrodzoną więź z Mikaelsonem i pomagała mu w tym, lecz odjeżdżając, chłopak podał jej fałszywy adres. Hayley zauważa, że Lockwood jest bogaty i głośno to komentuje. Kiedy Tyler tłumaczy się jej, dlaczego nie chciał utrzymać z nią kontaktu, dziewczyna mówi, że znalazła go, gdy jej przyjaciel, hybryda, powiedział, iż wyrusza, by chronić niejakiego Tylera. Wówczas Hayley postanowiła zaryzykować i spróbować odszukać swego znajomego. Słuchając tego, Lockwood patrzy jej w oczy i na chwilę między nimi zapada cisza. Panna Marshall prosi chłopaka, by nalał jej szkockiej, a kiedy on podchodzi do butelki, dziewczyna kładzie się na kanapie. Później do domu swego ukochanego przychodzi Caroline, a on zostawia Hayley w pokoju, gdzie ta ogląda zdjęcia. Wkrótce obok dziewczyny pojawia się Klaus i zauważa, że jest nowa w mieście. Panna Marshall odpowiada, iż z jego akcentu wnioskuje, że on jest stary i zgaduje, kim jest jej rozmówca. thumb|222px|Hayley spotyka Klausa. Pierwotna Hybryda podsłuchuje rozmowę Tylera i Caroline, która toczy się w sąsiednim pokoju i dochodzi do wniosku, że ma on romans z nowo przybyłą dziewczyną. Gdy Hayley wychodzi, Klaus mówi młodemu Lockwoodowi, że jest ona całkiem urocza. Sugeruje mu też, że podczas jego pobytu w Appalachach między nim, a panną Marshall doszło do czegoś. Słysząc oskarżenia Pierwotnego, Tyler nie zaprzecza. thumb|210px|Hayley spotyka Caroline.W The Killer, Hayley staje w drzwiach, podsłuchując rozmowę Tylera i Deana i spotyka po raz pierwszy Caroline. Wampirzyca pyta ją, kim jest, a ona odpowiada takim samym pytaniem. Panna Forbes przedstawia się, a Hayley stwierdza, że młody Lockwood mówił jej o niej i również się przedstawia. Caroline wyjawia, że nigdy o niej nie słyszała. Wtedy panna Marshall zaskakuje ją, mówiąc, że od kilku dni pomieszkuje w rezydencji Lockwoodów. Widocznie zażenowana Hayley przechodzi obok Caroline i miesza się w dyskusję Tylera i Deana dotyczącą tego, czy ten drugi powinien posłuchać rozkazu Klausa i zmierzyć się z Connorem. Gdy Lockwood dzwoni do Pierwotnego, by udowodnić przyjacielowi, że nie jest już związany z Mikaelsonem, ten mówi o jego czasie spędzonym z Hayley w Appalachach, co słyszy także Caroline. thumb|left|222px|Tyler pociesza Hayley.Wściekły Tyler rozłącza się i pozwala Deanowi robić to, co chce. Denerwuje tym pannę Marshall. Kiedy dziewczyna dowiaduje się o śmierci Deana, jest smutna i przytula młodego Lockwooda, który ją pociesza. Wówczas do pokoju wchodzi Caroline i jeszcze bardziej się irytuje. Urządza swojemu chłopakowi awanturę, a Hayley pozostawia ich sam na sam, by mogli o tym porozmawiać. Tyler tłumaczy Forbesównie, że razem z wilkołaczycą udają, iż coś ich łączy, by odwrócić uwagę Klausa od hybryd, którym pomagają się uwolnić z nadnaturalnej więzi. thumb|left|222px|Hayley podaje Tylerowi trunek.W We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Hayley wraz z hybrydami pije na cześć zmarłego Deana, gdy do pokoju wchodzi Tyler i zauważa, że jego przyjaciele nie spali przez całą noc. Irytuje się, a wilkołaczyca uspokaja go i tłumaczy, że oddają hołd poległej hybrydzie. Zanosi mu swój kieliszek i wlewa zawartość do jego ust, a następnie wyciera kciukiem to, co zostało na jego wargach i zlizuje to, co zauważa Klaus. Hayley wyrzuca mu posłanie Deana na misję samobójczą. Wkrótce do domu Tylera przyjeżdża Caroline i oddaje chłopakowi jego rzeczy, pozorując rozstanie przed Mikaelsonem. thumb|222px|Hayley spiera się z Klausem.Gdy Pierwotny wychodzi, Forbesówna zastanawia się, czy uwierzył w to, a Hayley odpowiada jej, że sama nieomal dała się nabrać. Tyler i Caroline cieszą się i całują, czemu przygląda się wilkołaczyca. Później, młody Lockwood wyjawia Stefanowi, że panna Marshall pomogła jemu i Chrisowi zerwać ich więzi z Klausem i mówi o planie uwolnienia reszty hybryd. Nocą, gdy Chris przygotowuje się do wyjazdu z miasta, Hayley pociesza go i przytula. Prosi przyjaciela, by skontaktował się z nią, gdy już będzie bezpieczny. Nagle w rezydencji Lockwoodów pojawia się Klaus i przyciska hybrydę do ściany. Tyler broni Chrisa, a gniew Mikaelsona skupia się na nim. Panna Marshall stara się uratować sytuację i przyznaje się do winy, mówiąc, że to ona wypuściła Elenę z mieszkania Pierwotnego. Słysząc to, młody Lockwood próbuje jej przerwać, ale ona zatrzymuje go i podburza Klausa. thumb|left|230px|Tyler czuwa przy Hayley.Chris przeprasza Pierwotnego, a ten każe mu wyjść. Gdy hybryda kieruje się w stronę drzwi, wpada na Stefana, który wbija mu kołek w brzuch. Chris osuwa się na ziemię, a Hayley zaczyna płakać i z przerażeniem obserwuje, jak Jeremy wchodzi do mieszkania i odcina głowę hybrydzie. Wówczas krzyczy i zakrywa twarz dłońmi. Później zasypia na kanapie obok czuwającego przy niej Tylera. Caroline przychodzi do nich i rozmawia z ukochanym. Gdy chłopak dowiaduje się, że panna Forbes umówiła się na randkę z Klausem, by uwierzył on w ich rozstanie i jego romans z Hayley, rzuca w ścianę szklanką, budząc pannę Marshall. thumb|222px|Hayley pomaga Kim.W My Brother's Keeper, Hayley pomaga Kimberley złamać więź z Klausem w opuszczonym budynku gospodarczym. Hybryda narzeka na swój ból, ale panna Marshall przekonuje ją, by kontynuowała przemianę. Tłumaczy, czym jest nadprzyrodzona więź. Gdy jednak Kim pyta ją, co ma z tego, Hayley nie odpowiada. Wówczas przybywa Tyler i mówi przyjaciółce, że Caroline idzie z Klausem na wybory Miss Mystic Falls. Wilkołaczyca podchwytuje ten pomysł i pyta, czy to znaczy, że oni też się tam zjawią. Słysząc niechętne wymówki Lockwooda, Hayley mówi mu, że podtrzymałaby tym Pierwotnego w myśleniu, że była przyczyną rozpadu związku chłopaka i Caroline. Poza tym przypomina, iż cała ceremonia ma odbyć się w jego mieszkaniu. Przemieniająca się obok Kim przyśpiesza decyzję Lockwooda, który ostatecznie się zgadza, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Hayley. Gdy zjawiają się na przyjęciu, zostają zauważeni przez Klausa i Caroline. Panna Forbes wydaje się być tym zmartwiona i zazdrosna o wilkołaczycę. thumb|left|230px|Hayley parodiuje Miss. Ta tymczasem, wyśmiewając zwyciężczynie konkursów piękności, zakłada diadem, leżący na stoliku. Dziewczyna odkłada koronę i uśmiecha się. Widząc, że Caroline rozpoczyna przedstawianie uczestniczek konkursów, skupia się na oglądaniu widowiska. thumb|222px|Hayley rozmawia z Shane'm.Później rozmawia i popija szampana z profesorem Shane, co nie uchodzi uwadze Damona. Ponownie wraca do Tylera i pyta go, czy odziedziczył wilczy gen po matce, a on zaprzecza i chce wiedzieć, jak to było z jej rodzicami. Tyler zauważa, że nigdy nie powiedziała mu, jak wywołała klątwę. Hayley pyta, czy ma na myśli to, kogo zabiła, a chłopak kiwa głową. Panna Marshall tłumaczy mu, że było to podczas wypadku na łodzi, gdy była pewna, że nie jest pijana, co okazało się nie być prawdą. Pije łyk szampana i odwraca głowę. Tyler pyta dyskretnie, czy znała już wcześniej profesora Shane'a. Dziewczyna zaprzecza i mówi, że właśnie spotkała go po raz pierwszy. thumb|left|230px|Hayley zwierza się Tylerowi.Wówczas młody Lockwood podsłuchuje rozmowę Caroline i Klausa. Oznajmia swej towarzyszce, że im szybciej pozbędą się Pierwotnego, tym lepiej. Nocą wysyła dziewczynie SMSa, w którym zawiadamia ją, że Kim złamała więź z Mikaelsonem. Hayley czyta wiadomość w gabinecie profesora Shane'a i uśmiecha się. Wyjawia mężczyźnie, że udało im się uwolnić kolejną hybrydę. Gdy on odpowiada, że są już blisko końca, panna Marshall prosi go, by nie mieszał w to Tylera. Okazuje się, że działa ona na zlecenie profesora. thumb|222px|Hayley zmusza Adriana do pracy.W We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, Hayley wraz z Tylerem pomaga Adrianowi przełamać więź, ale towarzysząca im Kimberley przekonuje ich, że hybryda nie zniesie więcej. Panna Marshall tłumaczy, że skoro Nate, Dean i Chris nie żyją, to Adrian stał się prawą ręką Klausa, dlatego musi on stać się niezależny jak najszybciej. Prawdziwe zamiary wilkołaczycy wychodzą na jaw, gdy włamuje się do biura profesora Shane'a i zostaje przez niego przyłapana na przeszukiwaniu pomieszczenia. Dziewczyna mówi o kłopotach w łamaniu więzi Adriana, a profesor zauważa, że ma już dwanaście hybryd, którzych on potrzebuje. thumb|left|222px|Hayley spotyka Shane'a.Mężczyzna domaga się, by jak najszybciej dostarczyła mu dwunastkę i pokazuje jej pendrive'a, w którym ma zapisane informacje na temat jej rodziny, których ta poszukiwała. Później Hayley udaje się z młodym Lockwoodem do Mystic Grill i, bojąc się o niego, prowokuje go, by zmusił Adriana do uwolnienia się. Tyler odpowiada jej, że nie może tego zrobić, ponieważ właśnie wolność jest celem, dla którego hybrydy niszczą więź. Panna Marshall tłumaczy mu, że skoro wilkołaki mieszkają w stadach i mają swego samca alfa, hybrydy także powinny mieć przywódcę, gdyż wywodzą się od nich. Przekonany tym Lockwood każe Adrianowi wrócić do pracy następnego dnia, a Kim denerwuje się, co widzi Hayley. Razem z Tylerem wychodzi z baru, zostawiając tam hybrydy, które wzniecają bunt i porywają Caroline. Gdy Lockwood poszukuje swej dziewczyny, dzwoni do panny Marshall i mówi jej, że doprowadzi hybrydy do porządku. Później, kiedy Hayley zjawia się ponownie w gabinecie profesora, mówi mu, że Adrian złamał swą więź i pyta, gdzie są jej rodzice. Shane odpowiada jej, iż nie żyją, co denerwuje wilkołaczycę. thumb|230px|Hayley dowiaduje się, że jej rodzice nie żyją. Wściekła Hayley wyrywa profesorowi pendrive'a. Mężczyzna uspokaja ją i mówi, że to, iż nie żyją, nie znaczy, że nie może ich zobaczyć. Dziewczyna jest oszołomiona i pyta, co ma na myśli, a Shane odrzeka, że to sięga daleko, a oni to zapoczątkują. thumb|left|222px|Hayley postanawia unieszkodliwić Caroline.W O Come, All Ye Faithful, Hayley zjawia się w starej piwnicy i mówi Tylerowi oraz Adrianowi, że znalazła czarownicę, która wykona zaklęcie, mające uratować im życie. Gdy Lockwood pyta, czy naprawdę to zrobiła, odpowiada mu uśmiechem. Później Tyler wyjawia Caroline, że owa wiedźma jest im potrzebna, by przenieść Klausa do jego własnego ciała i tym samym pokonać Pierwotnego. Panna Forbes nie chce tego i po pewnym czasie przychodzi do hybryd z innym planem - proponuje, by Mikaelson został umieszczony w ciele swej siostry, Rebekah. Ukochany jest zachwycony jej pomysłem, ale wilkołaczyca protestuje, mówiąc, że jest już za późno na zmianę postanowienia. thumb|222px|Hayley mówi Klausowi o planie Tylera.Tyler nie słucha jej i natychmiast decyduje powiadomić swoją matkę, że jednak będzie mógł ukończyć szkołę. Zmartwiona Hayley wysyła do profesora Shane'a wiadomość o treści Mamy problem., a on każe jej naprawić sytuację. Dziewczyna udaje się do łazienki, gdzie przebywa Caroline i gratuluje jej pomysłu. Wampirzyca dziękuje, a wtedy Hayley błyskawicznie skręca jej kark i mówi, że cała przyjemność po jej stronie. Wychodzi, zostawiając nieprzytomną Forbesównę i spotyka Klausa. Opowiada mu o planie Tylera, zdradzając przyjaciół. Gdy Pierwotny jest w trakcie mordowania całego stada Lockwooda, panna Marshall wyznaje chłopakowi, że zawarła umowę z kimś, kto pomoże jej znaleźć rodziców. thumb|left|222px|Hayley ostrzega Tylera. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia mu też, że do ofiary potrzebowała dwunastu hybryd i przeprasza go. Mówi, że jeśli ucieknie teraz, będzie miał szansę przeżyć. Sama również opuszcza miasto. thumb|left|222px|Hayley zostaje zaatakowana.W Bring It On, Hayley wychodzi ze sklepu i udaje się w stronę parkingu. Tam kieruje się pomiędzy dwie ciężarówki. Nagle słyszy dźwięk uderzenia o metal i rozgląda się, lecz w ciemności niewiele widzi. Ponownie do jej uszu dochodzi ten sam odgłos, ale tym razem jego źródło znajduje się za nią. Dziewczyna odwraca się i widzi mężczyznę, który odcina jej drogę ucieczki. Używając swej wampirzej siły, podbiega on do niej i przyciska ją do jednej z ciężarówek. Hayley dusi się i próbuje nabrać powietrza, a napastnik rzuca nią o ziemię. Wilkołaczycę z opresji na czas ratuje Klaus, przyciskając Willa do ściany i gryząc go. Mężczyzna upada na ziemię. Widząc Pierwotnego, Hayley podnosi głowę i wita go. Okazuje się, że wezwała go wcześniej, mówiąc, iż ma pilną sprawę. thumb|230px|Hayley spotyka Klausa.Hybryda pomaga jej wstać i zapewnia, że Will nie przeżyje najbliższej doby. Panna Marshall pyta, co się stanie, jeśli będzie ich więcej. thumb|left|230px|Hayley w rezydencji Mikaelsonów.Hayley przypomina Pierwotnemu, że obiecał jej ochronę, a on potwierdza to i obiecuje jej pomóc, o ile ona opowie mu wszystko, co wie na temat Katherine. Zabiera ją do swojej posiadłości. Gdy Damon staje w drzwiach rezydencji, mówi Klausowi o bilingach jego rozmów z Hayley, które prowadził i wyznaje, że chce dowiedzieć się od wilkołaczycy, gdzie przebywa Katherine, lecz Mikaelson stwierdza, iż dziewczyna jest zajęta i radzi, by Salvatore zapytał o to jej napastnika. Panna Marshall przez pewien czas przebywa pod opieką Pierwotnego. Kiedy siadają wspólnie przy stole, Klaus pyta ją, gdzie jest Katerina, a Hayley chwali jego gościnność, unikając odpowiedzi. W końcu przyznaje, że nie wie. thumb|222px|Hayley ogląda obrazy Klausa.Klaus uśmiecha się i zapewnia, że dopóki wilkołaczyca współpracuje z nim, będzie bezpieczna. Hayley nie odpowiada. Z kieliszkiem w ręku wychodzi do sąsiedniego pokoju i przygląda się obrazom Pierwotnego. Krytykuje dzieła, wiedząc, że stoi on za nią i słucha tego, co mówi. Zauważa jeden obraz i stwierdza, że ten nie jest taki zły, ponieważ nie jest jej niedobrze, gdy na niego patrzy. Pyta mężczyznę, dlaczego go namalował, a on opowiada jej o swych przeżyciach. Hayley uśmiecha się. thumb|left|230px|Hayley rozmawia z Klausem. Dziewczyna przypomina mu, że stara się on schwytać jej przyjaciela - Tylera, a Klaus mówi, że tylko dopóki nie znajdzie go i nie zabije. Hayley śmieje się i przypomina mu, że Caroline znienawidziłaby go za to. Dodaje też, że gdyby użyła lekarstwa na Mikaelsonie, być może Lockwood zostawiłby dla niej swą ukochaną. Klaus mówi, iż nie zamierza zabijać Tylera - woli przez lata ścigać go. Przyznaje, że gdyby chłopak miał choć w połowie tak rozwiniętą zdolność przetrwania jak Hayley, przeżyłby długo. Dziewczyna potrząsa głową i wyznaje, że to nie zdolność przetrwania pomaga jej, a zawieranie sojuszy z ludźmi, którzy zrobiliby dla niej wszystko. Zauważa, że to właśnie w ten sposób Katherine udało się uciekać przed Mikaelsonem przez te wszystkie lata. Pierwotny wysuwa przypuszczenie, że zapewne zna ona kilku pomocników Petrovej, a dziewczyna drażni się z nim, mówiąc, że być może zna kilku i być może powie mu, kim są. Dopija resztę alkoholu. Później, kiedy Rebekah powiadamia brata o śmierci Willa, Klaus mówi Hayley, że jest bezpieczna i może iść, jak również może zostać. Dziewczyna proponuje układ, wobec którego mogłaby zdradzić Pierwotnemu więcej tajemnic Katherine, gdyby on zaprzestał ścigania Tylera. thumb|222px|Klaus całuje Hayley.Mężczyzna nie zgadza się, a wilkołaczyca zauważa, że wobec tego ona nigdy nie będzie miała szansy, by być z Lockwoodem, tak jak on nigdy nie zdobędzie Caroline. Dziewczyna przygryza wargę, a Pierwotny pyta ją, czy w takim razie decyduje się wyjść, czy zostać. Hayley mówi, że skoro on lubi mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę, niech sam zadecyduje. Klaus przesuwa swą rękę po jej policzku i przyciąga ją do siebie. Całują się, a wilkołaczyca zdejmuje koszulkę Mikaelsona. thumb|left|222px|Znamię Hayley.On tymczasem rzuca ją na stolik, gdzie dziewczyna rozrywa swą własną bluzkę i wkrótce dochodzi między nimi do zbliżenia. Później, kiedy Hayley ubiera się na brzegu łóżka, Klaus pyta ją, czy ucieka. Dziewczyna odpowiada mu uśmiechem. Nagle Pierwotny zauważa na jej ramieniu znamię w kształcie półksiężyca. Mówi jej, że widział je bardzo dawno temu u klanu wilkołaków z Luizjany. Hayley podnosi się i każe, by nie oszukiwał jej w tym temacie. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że nie śmiałby, a panna Marshall prosi, by opowiedział jej więcej. W The Originals, Katherine mówi Damonowi, że Hayley okazała się być tym, czego potrzebowali, by pozbyć się Klausa na stałe. thumb|230px|Hayley rozmawia w barze z Jane-Anne.Kierując się wskazówką Klausa, Hayley dociera do Nowego Orleanu, gdzie rozpoczyna na nowo poszukiwania swoich biologicznych rodziców. Wchodzi do opuszczonego baru, a kelnerka, Jane-Anne zauważa, iż zjawia się tu po raz trzeci w bieżącym tygodniu. Wilkołaczyca wyjaśnia, że uwielbia gumbo przygotowywane przez Sophie. Wspomina też barmance, że pytała o swoją rodzinę w Dzielnicy, ale nie przyniosło jej to żadnych skutków. thumb|left|222px|Hayley zostaje zaatakowana.Barmanka zaznacza pannie Marshall na mapie miejsce, w którym znajdzie informacje na temat swej rodziny. Dziewczyna bierze ową mapę, kiwa głową do Jane-Anne i, uśmiechając się, opuszcza Rousseau's. Siostry Deveraux wymieniają spojrzenia. Jane-Anne zdradza Sophie, że zdobyła kilka włosów wilkołaczycy. Kiedy Hayley dociera na bagna, zatrzymuje samochód i zastanawia się, w którą stronę teraz powinna się udać. Nagle mapa, którą trzyma w ręce, zaczyna się palić. Zaskoczona dziewczyna wyrzuca ją przez okno i stara się ponownie uruchomić swe auto, lecz pojazd odmawia jej posłuszeństwa. Wówczas panna Marshall wysiada z samochodu i dzwoni po straż holowniczą. Jej telefon wydaje z siebie odgłos, powodujący ból, dlatego rzuca nim o ziemię i zatyka uszy rękami. Tajemnicze postacie wyłaniają się zza drzew i otaczają wilkołaczycę, która traci przytomność i upada. thumb|222px|Hayley wita Klausa. Później, kiedy Elijah sprowadza Klausa do grobowca czarownic, Hayley wita Pierwotnego i mówi mu, że musi wysłuchać tego, co wiedźmy mają mu do powiedzenia. Sophie oznajmia Mikaelsonowi, że wilkołaczyca jest w ciąży, ale on w to nie wierzy. Panna Marshall mówi mu, że wie, iż to niemożliwe, lecz hybryda przerywa jej. thumb|left|222px|Hayley dotyka brzucha.Sophie oznajmia, że życie Hayley i dziecka zależy od Klausa, gdyż wiedźmy mają nad nimi kontrolę. Wilkołaczyca oburza się, słysząc to, a Elijah zapewnia, że sam zabije Marcela, jeśli właśnie tego oczekują. Panna Deveraux jednak protestuje, mówiąc, że muszą postępować według planu. Zaskoczony i obruszony Klaus udaje się w kierunku wyjścia. Po drodze zatrzymuje się obok Hayley i przysłuchuje się odgłosom bicia serca dziecka. Gdy nakazuje zabić dziewczynę i swego potomka, wilkołaczyca wydaje się być wściekła. }} The Originals |-|Sezon 1= thumb|220px|Elijah opowiada Hayley historię swej rodziny.Rozmawiając z wilkołaczycą, Elijah podejmuje decyzję o przekonaniu brata do ponownego zaczęcia budowania rodziny. Znajduje Klausa i poucza go o obowiązku wobec dziewczyny i jej dziecka, lecz pomimo tego mężczyzna wciąż nie wyraża chęci współpracy. Wtedy Sophie ujawnia więcej szczegółów o zaklęciu, wykonanym przez jej siostrę Jane-Anne, zanim Marcel ją zabił. Okazuje się, że rzucony czar połączył los czarownicy z losem Hayley. Czarownica demonstruje to, raniąc siebie w palec. W tym samym momencie na dłoni Hayley pojawia się takie samo ukłucie. Kiedy Klaus ostatecznie zgadza się pomóc Sophie, Elijah "wykupuje" ciężarną dziewczynę od czarownic, wydając im ciało zmarłej Jane-Anne. Po przeprowadzce do starego domu Mikaelsonów w Nowym Orleanie, Elijah rozmawia z Hayley o jej wrażeniach odnośnie zostania matką w najbliższym czasie. Widocznie poruszony historią dziewczyny Elijah obiecuje jej, że zawsze będzie chronił ją i jej dziecko. thumb|Hayley spotyka Rebekah.W House of the Rising Son, Hayley słyszy, że ktoś wszedł do domu, zatem z pogrzebaczem w ręku kieruje się po schodach w stronę wejścia. Tam spotyka Rebekah, która omyłkowo bierze ją za pokojówkę i każe jej przynieść walizki z samochodu. Hayley poprawia ją i stwierdza, iż ma ona maniery swego brata. Pierwotna dodaje, że ma także jego temperament, po czym pyta, gdzie jest Eijah. Okazuje się, że od dłuższego czasu nie ma po nim śladu. Wówczas Rebekah nie wierzy w niehonorowe postępowanie brata i mówi, iż to niemożliwe, by zostawił dziewczynę, której obiecał pomoc. Nagle wybucha gniewem i krzyczy epitety pod adresem Klausa, domyślając się, że mógł on zasztyletować Elijah. Kiedy Pierwotna kłóci się z hybrydą, Hayley siedzi na schodach, przyglądając się rodzeństwu. Klaus wychodzi z domu, a Rebekah oznajmia wilkołaczycy, że wspólnie poszukają zaginionego wampira w posiadłości Mikaelsonów. Wkrótce kobiety znajdują trumny w piwnicy, lecz wszystkie są puste. Niecodzienny widok szokuje Hayley. Rebekah wyjaśnia jej, że Klaus sztyletuje swe rodzeństwo, kiedy nie satysfakcjonują go ich decyzje lub działania. Wilkołaczyca mówi, iż nie czuje się najlepiej, a wtedy Pierwotna ostrzega ją, by jak najszybciej opuściła Nowy Orlean. Hayley wyznaje, że nie może tego zrobić, gdyż czarownice zabiją ją, jeśli znajdzie się poza miastem. Rebekah mówi zatem, by wyjechała tuż po rozwiązaniu, gdyż Klaus z pewnością szykuje dla niej trumnę. Przerażona dziewczyna rozważa słowa nowej znajomej. Później udaje się do sklepu, w którym sprzedaje czarownica, Katie, i prosi o tojad. thumb|left|Hayley zjawia się w sklepie Katie. Ekspedientka podaje jej zioło i odmawia przyjęcia zapłaty, mówiąc, że dziewczyna robi to, co właściwe. Kiedy Hayley wychodzi, Katie dzwoni do jednego z wampirów Marcela i mówi mu, że w Dzielnicy pojawił się wilkołak. Panna Marshall tymczasem siada na ławce i dodaje niewielką ilość tojadu do swej herbaty. Mówi sama do siebie: thumb|Hayley przekonuje się do picia trucizny.Nagle obok niej zjawia się wampir, który mówi, iż zabierze ją do Marcela. Dziewczyna rzuca w niego tojadem, a zioło pali go. Kiedy jednak wilkołaczyca odwraca się, wpada na dwóch innych wysłanników Marcela. Wtem jeden pada na ziemię ze skręconym karkiem, a drugi z wyrwanym sercem, które trzyma w ręce Rebekah. Pierwotna, ku zaskoczeniu Hayley, mówi martwemu wampirowi, że tak nie powinno się traktować ciężarnej kobiety. Dziewczyny wracają razem do domu, gdzie czeka na nie Klaus. left|thumb|Klaus atakuje Hayley.Wściekły Mikaelson rusza w kierunku wilkołaczycy i przyciska jej szyję do drzwi tak, że nie może ona zaczerpnąć powietrza. Rebekah odciąga brata, powstrzymując go przed zabiciem dziewczyny i jej dziecka. Później Hayley i Pierwotna rozmawiają o tym co się wydarzyło. thumb|Hayley rozmawia z Rebekah.Panna Marshall dziękuje wampirzycy za uratowanie jej życia i pyta ją, czemu wciąż kocha ona swego brata. Rebekah opowiada dziewczynie o tym, jak zabijał on jej kolejnych wybranków do czasu, kiedy zakochała się w Marcelu. Hayley wraca do tematu zaginięcia Elijah i prosi Pierwotną, by odnalazła go. Ta odpowiada, że nie może przeciwstawić się Klausowi, ponieważ nie chce wrócić do trumny. Wtedy wilkołaczyca przekazuje jej trzy srebrne sztylety, które znalazła rankiem i ponownie namawia, by poszukała swego brata. Następnego ranka Klaus wchodzi do sypialni Hayley, gdy ta jeszcze śpi. Znajduje w jej torbie tojad, kiedy dziewczyna niespodziewanie odzywa się, mówiąc, że go nie użyła. Słysząc to, Pierwotny uznaje, że mają wiele wspólnego - są zepchnięci w róg i muszą walczyć. Hayley pyta wówczas, co stało się między nim a Marcelem, skoro niegdyś byli jak ojciec i syn. thumb|left|Hayley czyta pamiętniki Elijah.W Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley czyta pamiętniki Elijah, w których opisał on, jak zmieniało się jego rodzeństwo. Dziewczyna wchodzi do salonu i pyta Klausa i Rebekah, jaki jest ich plan odzyskania mężczyzny z rąk Marcela. Rodzeństwo mówi jej, że zamierzają po prostu poprosić wampira o oddanie brata, ale jeśli nie zgodzi się on na to, rozpoczną wojnę. Klaus radzi jej, by dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie wychodziła z domu, ponieważ Marcel wie, że w mieście przebywa wilkołak. Nocą Hayley zostaje sama i stoi obok basenu. Wśród drzew nieopodal zauważa wilka. Wówczas do dziewczyny podchodzi Sabine i mówi, że jest przyjaciółką Sophie Deveraux. Dodaje, że obiecała czarownicy, iż przypilnuje Hayley pod nieobecność Mikaelsonów, a także podziwia niezwykły cud, którym jest nienarodzone dziecko wilkołaka i hybrydy. thumb|Hayley zauważa wilkołaka.Wówczas panna Marshall odpowiada, że Sabine mówi zupełnie jak Elijah. Wierzy on w zjednoczenie rodziny, mające przyjść dzięki dziecku, choć nikt jeszcze nie wie, czym ono jest. Czarownica proponuje Hayley sprawdzenie płci maleństwa i wyjaśnia, że nie musi do tego celu używać magii. Później, kiedy Klaus wraca do domu, zastaje wilkołaczycę w swoim gabinecie przy komputerze. Mówi jej, że Elijah wkrótce powróci do domu. Gdy hybryda wychodzi z pokoju, dziewczyna mówi mu, że dowiedziała się czegoś tego dnia i myśli, że ich dziecko jest dziewczynką. W retrospekcji do spotkania z Sabine, Hayley leży na stole, a czarownica trzyma w ręku kryształ na sznurku, który kołysze się nad wilkołaczycą. Wiedźma stwierdza, że dziecko jest płci żeńskiej, a wtedy jej oczy odwracają się, a kamień lśni pełnym blaskiem. Kobieta krzyczy niezrozumiałe dla Hayley słowa. Panna Marshall szuka ich tłumaczenia w internecie, lecz nie znajduje żadnych rezultatów. thumb|left|Hayley po badaniu. W Girl in New Orleans, Hayley wzbrania się przed pojechaniem na USG z Agnes, lecz po kąśliwej uwadze Rebekah, decyduje się dłużej nie protestować. Czarownica mówi jej, że zna lekarza, mieszkającego na bagnach, który może przyjąć ją w tajemnicy po godzinach, co zapewni jej dyskrecję i bezpieczeństwo. Kobiety udają się w drogę. Kiedy docierają na miejsce, jest już ciemno. Hayley dziwi się na widok nietypowego gabinetu lekarskiego, a Agnes wyjaśnia jej, że dr Paige przyjmuje tutaj ze względu na prześladowania Marcela. Panna Marshall kieruje się w stronę kliniki, a gdy oddala się od samochodu, Agnes dzwoni do kogoś i mówi, by wysłał "ich" teraz i załatwił to szybko. Podczas badania, okazuje się, że serce dziecka bije doskonale. Hayley uśmiecha się i mówi, że wiedziała to, a jej córeczka jest silna, tak jak i przyszła mama. Gdy wilkołaczyca siada, doktor Paige zauważa jej znamię i mówi, że jest bardzo unikalny. Wilkołaczyca otrzymuje SMSa od zaniepokojonej Rebekah i odpisuje jej, gdzie się znajduje. Wówczas lekarka mówi, iż ciśnienie krwi Hayley jest wysokie i powinna coś na to zaradzić. Wychodzi z gabinetu, a wtedy dziewczyna zauważa wilka za oknem, który przeraźliwie wyje. Panna Marshall zwraca uwagę na samochód, który zajechał na podjazd i zaczyna podejrzewać spisek. Odmawia przyjęcia leku w kapsułkach, a wówczas doktor Paige zaczyna przygotowywać go w innej postaci. Zauważywszy, że mężczyźni wchodzą do mieszkania, Hayley atakuje lekarkę i wstrzykuje jej substancję, którą sama miała przyjąć. thumb|276px|Hayley w wilkołaczej formie.Kobieta pada nieprzytomna, a wilkołaczyca zabarykadowuje się w pokoju, by zaoszczędzić czas i ucieka przez okno. Chowa między drzewami w lesie, kiedy poszukują ją mężczyźni. Dziewczyna zaczyna walczyć i powala na ziemię czterech z nich, a jej oczy lśnią na złoto. Nagle znikąd zjawia się kolejny przeciwnik, ale zanim Hayley reaguje, Rebekah skręca mu kark. Kobiety rozmawiają o tym, skąd wampirzyca wiedziała, że panna Marshall potrzebuje pomocy. Wtem następni czarownicy wyskakują zza drzew i posyłają strzałę prosto w serce Pierwotnej, która pada na ziemię. Hayley krzyczy imię przyjaciółki i zanim ucieka, kolejna strzała przeszywa jej ramię, a wilkołaczca także osuwa się nieprzytomna. Gdy na bagna dociera Klaus, wraz z Rebekah rozpoczyna poszukiwania Hayley. Ta zmierza ku nim w obszarpanym, brudnym ubraniu. Mówi, że nie pamięta, co się wydarzyło. Mikaelson zauważa, że nie jest ona ani trochę zraniona - krew dziecka w jej łonie uleczyło jej rany. thumb|left|Hayley spotyka Klausa i Rebekah. Wściekły Klaus przysięga, że rozprawi się z wiedźmami za to, co zamierzały zrobić jego dziecku. Rebekah mówi swym towarzyszom, że Elijah jest bezpieczny i ma plan, co wywołuje uśmiech Hayley. Dziewczyna prosi, by jak najszybciej udali się do domu, ponieważ jest bardzo zmęczona. Idąc, potyka się, dlatego Klaus bierze ją na ręce i zanosi do samochodu. thumb|Hayley i Rebekah na bagnach.W Sinners and Saints, Hayley słyszy rozmowę Klausa i Marcela, którzy mają zamiar wybrać się na bagna, by odkryć, co było przyczyną śmierci wielu czarowników. Wiedząc, że nie zabiorą jej oni ze sobą, wilkołaczyca nachodzi Sophie Deveraux, przygotowującą się do wyprawy na własną rękę i przekonuje ją, że razem będą bezpieczniejsze. Kiedy czarownica zgadza się, w drzwiach groty staje Rebekah i wyraża sprzeciw wobec wyprawie kobiet. Wówczas panna Marshall buntuje się i odpiera, iż musi ona ją w takim razie zamknąć w grocie, a Elijah nie byłby zadowolony, słysząc, że dziecko jego brata oraz przyszła matka maleństwa zmarli z braku tlenu. Wszystkie trzy wyruszają więc w drogę. Hayley znajduje ślady pazurów na drzewie i w błocie. Nagle informator Marcela zauważa kobiety i ucieka. Rebekah rusza za nim, zostawiając Hayley sam na sam z Sophie. Nocą wracają one do samochodu, a wtedy wilkołaczyca pyta swą towarzyszkę, czy wierzy w wizję Sabine, dotyczącą dziecka. Gdy kobieta zaprzecza, Hayley zauważa, że przecież rytualne Zbiory zadziałały, czego ta nie oczekiwała. Pyta też, czemu Sophie jest pewna, że wizja o dziecku nie jest, skoro pomyliła się wcześniej. Czarownica nie znajduje na to odpowiedzi. Po powrocie do domu, Hayley rozmawia z Rebekah i mówi jej, że czuła, iż jest w jakiś sposób połączona z wilkołakami z bagien. thumb|left|240px|Hayley podczas rozmowy z Elijah.Pierwotna stara się ją pocieszyć po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach. Przerywa im Klaus, wprowadzając Elijah do domu. Widząc go, Hayley uśmiecha się i wychodzi na taras. Mikaelson idzie za nią. Po krótkiej wymianie powitań, oboje patrzą sobie w oczy, a wtedy kobieta policzkuje wampira. thumb||190px|Hayley przygotowuje śniadanie.W Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Hayley przygotowuje śniadanie, kiedy w kuchni zjawia się Elijah i wita ją, gdyż widzi ją tego dnia po raz pierwszy. Wilkołaczyca prosi Pierwotnych, by dodali do listy zakupów mleko. Mikaelson mówi jej, że ma nadzieję, iż jego rodzeństwo dobrze ją traktowało pod jego nieobecność. Słysząc to, wampir uśmiecha się do niej i wypełnia miskę z płatkami śniadaniowymi dziewczyny mlekiem. Ta, już innym tonem, dodaje, że rodzeństwo Mikaelsonów chroniło ją przez cały ten okres. Zauważa jednak, że nie pociesza ją myśl, iż jej życie połączone jest z życiem Sophie Deveraux. Elijah obiecuje coś na to zaradzić i wychodzi z domu. Później Hayley, pozostawiona pod opieką Rebekah, czuje ukłucie i łapie się ręką za szyję, krzycząc. Zauważa, że ma na palcach krew. Wówczas przychodzi jej towarzyszka i pyta, co się stało, a wilkołaczyca odpiera, że poczuła, jakby coś wbiło jej się w skórę.Jest pewna, że ma to coś wspólnego z Sophie. Od tego momentu dziewczyna czuje się coraz gorzej. Rebekah podaje jej owoce i prosi, by nie umierała na jej zmianie. thumb|left|Hayley czuje ukłucie. Mikaelsonównie podoba się to, co mówi Hayley i prosi ją, by pamiętała swe słowa, gdy Pierwotna wyjedzie. Nagle wilkołaczyca czuje się gorzej. Rebekah przykłada rękę do jej czoła i mówi, że jest rozpalona. thumb|Elijah pomaga Hayley się schłodzić. By pomóc dziewczynie, wzywa swego brata. Hayley stwierdza, że czuje się jak w piekarniku. W domu Mikaelsonów zjawiają się Elijah i Sophie, która podaje listę ziół, by Pierwotni mogli przygotować specjalny napar dla wilkołaczycy. Jej temperatura rośnie, dlatego Elijah wnosi ją do basenu na rękach, a Sophie wręcza dziewczynie substancję, która ma zbić gorączkę. W tym samym czasie Davina stara się rozłączyć czarownicę oraz Hayley. Panna Marshall nie może oddychać, a Elijah uspokaja ją i zapewnia, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Wtem więź między kobietami zostaje przerwana, a Hayley wracają siły. Elijah trzyma ją za rękę i oboje patrzą sobie w oczy, co nie uchodzi uwadze Rebekah. Gdy dziewczyna wychodzi z basenu, mija Sophie i szepcze coś do niej. thumb|left|Hayley grozi Sophie. Po jakimś czasie pod drzwiami domu Mikaelsonów zjawia się Josh i ostrzega otwierającą mu Hayley, że Marcel wie, iż Klaus i jego rodzina nie mieszka tam, gdzie powiedział mu Pierwotny. Ich rozmowę obserwuje stojący nieopodal Gerard. Gdy młody wampir odchodzi, ktoś ponownie dzwoni do drzwi, a zirytowana wilkołaczyca jeszcze raz otwiera. Widzi Marcela, który przedstawia jej się i mówi, że nie wydaje mu się, iż spotkali się wcześniej. Niebawem Hayley znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a Pierwotni rozpoczynają jej poszukiwania. thumb|left|Hayley rozmawia z Tylerem.W Bloodletting, okazuje się, że Hayley została uprowadzona przez Tylera. Dziewczyna budzi się w jego aucie i stara się wybić szybę, dlatego hybryda zatrzymuje pojazd i sprawdza, co się dzieje. Na jego widok wściekła panna Marshall wypomina mu, że nie jest wilkołakiem, co dodatkowo frustruje Tylera i wyjmuje on ją z bagażnika. Kiedy docierają na miejsce, chłopak mówi, że są na peryferiach Luizjany i wyciąga nóż. Tłumaczy, że to, co z nim zrobi, zależy do samej Hayley. Opowiada jej, że wampiry przed laty wypędziły tutaj cały ród dziewczyny. Wkrótce przybywa do nich wilkołak Dwayne i zabiera pannę Marshall do drewnianego domku, gdzie przywiązuje ją do kominka. Hayley pyta Tylera, czy to on obserwował ją pod postacią wilka, kiedy nie było pełni, a chłopak zaprzecza. Dziewczyna grozi mu, że jeśli zrani ją, rodzina Mikaelsonów zemści się na nim i go zabije. thumb|230px|Hayley przywiązana do kominka.Tyler odpowiada, że nie boi się śmierci i wyciąga z torby strzykawkę. Mimo krzyków wilkołaczycy, wbija igłę w jej brzuch, a następnie wprowadza zawartość strzykawki w krwiobieg Dwayne'a i zabija go, co Hayley obserwuje z przerażeniem. Wyrzuca Lockwoodowi, że zabił niewinnego człowieka, lecz on wyjaśnia, że według wizji jednej z czarownic, przy zastosowaniu krwi dziecka można tworzyć hybrydy, bez potrzeby użycia krwi sobotwóra. thumb|left|Tyler pobiera krew Hayley.Słuchając dalszych wywodów byłego przyjaciela, Hayley zaczyna bać się, że mogą być prawdziwe. Przekonuje się, że Klaus dba o swoje nienarodzone dziecko tylko po to, by w przyszłości tworząc jego krwią waleczną armię, która z łatwością podbije Nowy Orlean. Gdy Dwayne budzi się, zostaje zmuszony do pożywienia się na dziewczynie, a ona płacze z bólu. Po chwili zauważa leżący na ziemi nóż i stara się go podnieść, lecz jest przywiązana zbyt daleko od niego. Bierze zatem złamaną nogę od krzesła. Tyler potwierdza jej przypuszczenia - Dwayne został hybrydą dzięki krwi dziecka. Dziewczyna prosi dawnego przyjaciela, by pomógł jej ukryć maleństwo przed Klausem, ale on podnosi nóż i zmierza w jej kierunku. Wówczas Hayley wbija mu w nogę złamany fragment krzesła. Chłopak wyjmuje go i zbliża się do niej. Do domku wchodzi Dwayne i nakazuje Tylerowi trzymać się z dala od dziewczyny. Hybrydy walczą, a panna Marshall podnosi upuszczony przez Lockwooda nóż, uwalnia się i ucieka, korzystając z okazji. Biegnie z nożem w ręce i słyszy dziwne odgłosy. Podejrzewając, że to Tyler, przygotowuje broń i odwraca się, a wtedy z radością odkrywa, iż ma przed sobą Elijah. thumb|240px|Hayley spotyka Elijah.Przytula go i mówi, że ten dzień jest dla niej straszny. Kiedy wampir zaczyna zmierzać w stronę samochodu, zatrzymuje go i wyznaje, że musi dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat dziecka. Opowiada mu o odkryciu Tylera i o tym, że Dwayne wydawał się być do niej przywiązany. Elijah mówi, że powinni wracać do domu, lecz dziewczyna nie chce, obawiając się zamiarów Klausa wobec dziecka. Hayley podnosi się i udaje w drogę, a za nią podąża Elijah. Wkrótce spotykają Klausa, który żąda od nich wyjaśnień na temat tego, jak powstała hybryda, którą znalazł martwą. Panna Marshall oraz Elijah twierdzą, że wie on o niesamowitych właściwościach krwi dziecka, dlatego przystępują do ataku słownego. Wówczas wychodzi na jaw, że Klaus nie miał pojęcia o możliwości tworzenia hybryd przy pomocy krwi swego potomka. Wściekły o zarzucaną mu chciwość, Pierwotny gryzie swego brata w szyję, zanim zdąży on zareagować. Widząc to, Hayley krzyczy i podbiega do Elijah. Klaus odchodzi, pozostawiając ich samych sobie. Wilkołaczyca i jej towarzysz znajdują schronienie w domku, w którym dziewczyna była przedtem przetrzymywana. thumb|left|Hayley i Elijah przeglądają kronikę. Rozmawiają o tym, co się wydarzyło i o niesłusznym posądzeniu Klausa. Między Hayley a Elijah zapada kłopotliwa cisza, dlatego dziewczyna wychodzi na zewnątrz pod pretekstem odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem. Na wycieraczce znajduje starą księgę. Podnosi ją, a po chwili podchodzi do niej Elijah. Podczas przeglądania jej, zauważają, że jest to kronika pewnego rodu. Dziewczyna wpatruje się w potwierdzenie narodzin najmłodszego członka rodziny - Andrei Labonair, która przyszła na świat 6 czerwca 1991 roku. thumb|Hayley pomaga Elijah.W The River in Reverse, Hayley opiekuje się chorym Elijah, który cierpi z powodu ugryzienia Klausa. Podaje mu napój, lecz wampir natychmiast go zwraca i przeprasza dziewczynę za to, co widzi. Wilkołaczyca mówi mu, że nie jest pewna, czy rzeczywiście jest Andreą Labonair, lecz wiele na to wskazuje. Elijah prosi ją, by pozostawiła go samego, ponieważ gorączka czyni go niezrównoważonym, a wkrótce zaczną się halucynacje. Dziewczyna stanowczo odmawia. Wychodzi z domku i zbliża się do jeziora, lecz słysząc bolesne jęki wampira, wraca do niego. Przykłada mu dłoń do czoła i widzi to, co on - wizję Celeste. Nie jest tym zachwycona, zważywszy na to, że owa kobieta jest naga w wannie. Elijah myli Hayley z Celeste i, kiedy tylko się orientuje, przeprasza ją za to. Radzi, by wyszła, ale wilkołaczyca po raz kolejny odmawia. Wówczas Mikaelson zauważa, że ktoś ich obserwuje, a panna Marshall wychodzi na zewnątrz i krzyczy do kobiety, lecz ona ucieka. Hayley ponownie wraca do domku i ogląda kolejne wizje Elijah. Mężczyzna namawia ją, by dla własnego bezpieczeństwa poszła, lecz nie przekonuje tym dziewczyny.thumb|left|270px|Hayley opiekuje się chorym Elijah. Wampir pyta Hayley o kobietę, którą zauważyli. Dziewczyna mówi, że podejrzewa ją o podłożenie im księgi rodu Labonair. Mimo że Elijah prosi ją, by spróbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś o swym pochodzeniu, wilkołaczyca oświadcza, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. Gdy Mikaelson zaczyna ciężej oddychać, dziewczyna kładzie rękę ma jego czole i widzi sprzeczkę swego towarzysza z Klausem, dotyczącą po części także Celeste. Nagle wampir krzyczy, co martwi Hayley. thumb|Elijah atakuje Hayley.Męczony przez halucynacje, Elijah atakuje dziewczynę, biorąc ją za swojego brata. Łapie ją za szyję, a ta nie może nabrać powietrza i dusi się. Wtem ktoś wbija kołek w plecy wampira. Ku radości Hayley, okazuje się, że to Eve - wilkołaczyca, która obserwowała ją od poprzedniego dnia. Panna Marshall wita ją. Razem wychodzą na zewnątrz i rozpoczynają rozmowę. Eve opowiada Hayley, jak to się stało, że jej sfora kryje się w lasach na bagnach. Otóż Marcel zabił większość stada, a pozostałych przy życiu wilkołaków ujarzmił za pomocą klątwy, którą nałożyły wiedźmy. Odtąd pozostają oni w wilczej postaci przez cały miesiąc, zmieniając się w ludzi jedynie podczas pełni. Przerywa im Elijah, który oddaje Eve kołek. Hayley postanawia udać się z nim do domu, ale obiecuje Eve, że niebawem powróci, by wysłuchać historii do końca. Kobieta radzi jej, by trzymała w ukryciu swoje znamię, ponieważ może to przysporzyć jej kłopotów. thumb|left|Hayley rozmawia z Elijah w samochodzie.W samochodzie Hayley prosi wampira, by powiedział jej, co stało się z Celeste, lecz on mówi, iż nie jest to ważne. Dziewczyna zaprzecza, mówiąc, że skoro to wspomnienie przedarło się jako jedyne do jego głowy po tysiącletnim życiu, musi być ważne. Mężczyzna pokazuje jej, jak znalazł zwłoki swej dawnej ukochanej w wannie, co szokuje pannę Marshall. Pyta go, czy zmarła przez Klausa, a on zaprzecza i mówi, że to była tylko jego wina, ponieważ za bardzo mu na niej zależało. Opuścił swego brata, dbając o własne szczęście, a Celeste zapłaciła za to życiem. Elijah odpiera, że uszkodzone rzeczy, według jego teorii, mogą zostać naprawione. thumb|Hayley siedzi na schodach domu Mikaelsonów.Pyta, czym byłby dla świata, dla siebie i dla dziecka Hayley i swego brata, gdyby nie starał się ocalić Klausa przed potępieniem. Dziewczyna kładzie rękę na jego dłoni, a wtedy on prosi ją, by tego nie robiła, bo wie, czym to grozi. Ujmuje jednak jej dłoń, a po chwili pozostawia ją w aucie. Pewien czas później, po rodzinnej kłótni, Klaus zastaje Hayley na schodkach przed domem i każe jej wsiąść do jego samochodu. Dziewczyna protestuje, lecz wampir mówi, że każdy kto spróbuje powstrzymać ją przed tym, będzie musiał zmierzyć się z nim. Wilkołaczyca wstaje i, ociągając się, wsiada do auta. thumb|Hayley na uczcie Klausa.W Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Hayley zasiada przy stole podczas uczty, wystawionej przez Klausa. Przysłuchuje się jego postanowieniom wobec wampirów. Gdy Pierwotny mówi, że nie zamierza tworzyć hybryd przy pomocy krwi jej dziecka, dziewczyna zauważa z ironią, że zasługuje na miano tatusia roku. Wtedy Mikaelson wydaje postanowienie ataku na mieszkające na bagnach wilkołaki, a panna Marshall protestuje. Jej głos nie zostaje jednak usłyszany. Hayley wychodzi poza rezydencję, lecz zatrzymuje ją Diego. Pyta, dokąd się wybiera, a wtedy za nim pojawia się Elijah i rzuca wampirem o ścianę, skręcając mu kark. Panna Marshall zauważa, że Pierwotny nie powinien był przychodzić do posiadłości Klausa, gdzie jest ona pilnowana przez strażników. Wówczas zjawia się Rebekah, kopiąc dwóch innych wampirów, którzy mieli oko na dziewczynę.thumb|left|230px|Hayley spotyka Elijah nieopodal rezydencji. Elijah chce zabrać Hayley w bezpieczne miejsce, ale ona odmawia i przekonuje go i jego siostrę, by ocalili mieszkające na bagnach wilkołaki przed ludźmi Klausa. Rebekah nie jest tym zachwycona i odmawia, ale panna Marshall mówi, jak ważne jest to dla niej. Później Hayley wchodzi do pokoju, w którym przebywają Davina i Josh i mówi, że jest pewna, iż gdyby czarownica naprawdę potrafiła powstrzymać Klausa, już dawno by to zrobiła. Proponuje jej oraz wampirowi, na którego Mikaelson jest wściekły, sojusz. Wychodzi i odwiedza Klausa w jego pokoju. Wyrzuca mu, że wilkołaki, które rozkazał zabić, były jej rodziną. thumb|230px|Hayley rozmawia z Klausem.Hybryda przypomina jej, że została porzucona w dzieciństwie, zatem nie powinna darzyć ich tak wielką sympatią. Dziewczyna zauważa, iż mogli oni mieć swoje powody. Mężczyzna mówi, że on także ma swoje powody do pozbycia się wilkołaków, ponieważ kiedy one nie żyją, wampiry mniej pożądają śmierci Hayley. Zarzuca jej też, że nie docenia jego wysiłków zapewnienia jej bezpieczeństwa. Słysząc to, dziewczyna pyta, co stanie się z nią, kiedy już urodzi dziecko. Zapada kłopotliwa cisza, którą przerywa panna Marshall. thumb|left|Hayley mówi Davinie o tym, jak Marcel ją wykorzystuje.Mówiąc to, dziewczyna wychodzi i spotyka Davinę, poszukującą czegoś w pudłach, które przeniosła ze strychu kościoła. Czarownica stwierdza, że musiała zostawić skrzypce Tima w swoim starym schronieniu. Hayley radzi, by po prostu je przyniosła, lecz Davina mówi, że to niebezpieczne, ponieważ czarownice mogłyby ją zauważyć. Panna Marshall odpowiada, że nie ma kogo się obawiać, gdyż Elijah zabił Agnes, jednak Davina stwierdza, że Marcel powiedziałby jej o tym. Hayley wyraża swe przypuszczenie, że wampir wykorzystuje młodą czarownicę jako broń przeciwko sabatowi. thumb|130px|Hayley i Elijah.Po tych słowach Hayley odwraca się i wychodzi, zostawiając zaskoczoną Davinę. Wieczorem wilkołaczyca stoi na balkonie, gdy obok niej pojawia się Elijah. Mówi jej, że wszyscy członkowie watahy półksiężycowych są bezpieczni. Hayley przytula go i dziękuje mu, mówiąc, że to, co zrobił, wiele znaczy. Wampir zauważa, że jej znamię jest odkryte i radzi jej, by go zawsze zasłaniała. Dziewczyna obiecuje, że będzie. Patrzy się na usta Elijah, a on patrzy na nią i zapada między nimi cisza. W końcu Pierwotny mówi, że powinien już iść, a Hayley przyznaje mu rację. thumb|240px|Hayley przymierza suknię.W The Casket Girls, Hayley przymierza sukienkę przed lustrem, kiedy do pokoju wchodzi Elijah. Proponuje dziewczynie pomoc, a ona prosi, by zapiął suwak, znajdujący się z tyłu. Wilkołaczyca dziękuje mu. Pierwotny zauważa, że jej znamię jest niezasłonięte i radzi, by nie dopuszczała do tego, nawet pomimo tego, że znajduje się pod opieką rodziny panującej w Nowym Orleanie. Dziewczyna prosi wampira, by pomógł jej rozpiąć suknię, co ten robi, a następnie uśmiecha się do niej i wychodzi. Później Hayley i Rebekah rozmawiają, oglądając stare kreacje. Wilkołaczyca porusza temat Daviny i przyznaje, że powiedziała jej o śmierci Agnes, co mogło spowodować jej ucieczkę. Rebekah mówi jej, że kiedy Elijah dołączy do Klausa i Marcela, cała trójka stanie się niemożliwa. Dodaje też, że dziewczyny powinny trzymać się razem. Gdy Hayley przechadza się dziedzińcem, dwaj strażnicy wynajęci przez Klausa podążają za nią. Dziewczyna ma im to za złe i pyta, czy koniecznie muszą chodzić za nią nawet do łazienki. Po chwili jej telefon dzwoni. Wilkołaczyca widzi, że na ekranie wyświetla się kontakt Sophie Deveraux i, mówiąc swym towarzyszom, że to ginekolog, udaje się do garażu. Pyta czarownicę, czego chce, a ta stwierdza, że potrzebuje jej pomocy. thumb|left|Hayley rozmawia z Sophie. Wtedy wiedźma opowiada jej o klątwie rzuconej na rodzinę Labonair. Okazuje się, że to sabat Sophie nałożył czar na wilkołaki, wobec czego tylko jego członkinie mogą go zdjąć. Kobieta proponuje Hayley umowę - pomoże jej rodzinie, jeśli ta dowie się, gdzie pochowana jest Celeste Dubois, czyli dawna ukochana Elijah. Wilkołaczyca udaje się do dawnej posiadłości Mikaelsonów pod pretekstem wzięcia ubrań, o których przedtem zapomniała.thumb|240px|Hayley zauważa twarz Celeste. Znajduje dzienniki Pierwotnego i wczytuje się w nie, a wkrótce zauważa zapisek o tym, że pochował on Celeste z dala od ludzi. Przeprasza go w myślach i dzwoni do Sophie, mówiąc jej, że grób czarownicy znajduje się pomiędzy dwoma dębami. Kiedy Elijah powraca do domu, rozmawia z Hayley i układa rysunki Daviny w całość, twierdząc, że mogą być przepowiednią czegoś, co nadciąga i może wyrządzić wiele zła. Wilkołaczyca spogląda na gotowy szkic i widzi twarz Celeste. W przerażeniu dzwoni do Sophie, lecz ta nie odbiera. thumb|left|250px|Hayley przyznaje się Elijah.W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Hayley chce powiedzieć Elijah o tym, co zrobiła, lecz przerywa jej trzęsienie ziemi. Dziewczyna wybiega na balkon i widzi Rebekah. Klaus mówi im, że to Davina powoduje kataklizm. Podsłuchawszy rozmowę Elijah z bratem, wilkołaczyca dowiaduje się, że zamierza on spotkać się z Sophie. Pyta go o to, a wampir mówi, że nie musiała nastawiać uszu, ponieważ niczego przed nią nie ukrywa. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że ona także nie chce mieć przed nim tajemnic i opowiada, że czarownica poprosiła ją wcześniej o przysługę, obiecując zdjąć klątwę z rodu półksiężycowych, a ona nie podejrzewała niczego, lecz po fakcie odkryła, że Davina rysuje Celeste. Głos Hayley łamie się, a Elijah każe jej kontynuować. Wilkołaczyca mówi, że na prośbę Sophie przejrzała dzienniki wampira i dowiedziała się, gdzie Celeste została pochowana, a następnie przekazała tę informację wiedźmie. Dodaje, że powinna była po prostu zapytać Elijah, a gdy ten milczy, prosi go, żeby coś powiedział. Wówczas mężczyzna mówi, że Celeste nie życzyła sobie zostać poświęcona, a Hayley nie tylko naruszyła jego prywatność, ale także złamała jego obietnicę wobec dawnej ukochanej. thumb|240px|Klaus rozmawia z płaczącą Hayley.Gdy Elijah rozmawia z bratem, dziewczyna prosi go, by poświęcił jej minutę, lecz on mówi, że właśnie wychodzi. Hayley przygotowuje się do wyjścia i płacząc, pakuje żywność dla swej rodziny. Zauważa ją Klaus i pyta ją, dokąd się wybiera. Zgaduje, że chce dostać się na bagna, co nie jest bezpieczne o tej porze. Proponuje jej, by udała się z nim w inne miejsce. W Kościele św. Anny dziewczyna zauważa ludzi, których na polecenie Mikaelsona chroni pastor. Odkrywa, iż są to wilkołaki. Klaus mówi jej, że nie należą oni do jej klanu, a do jego. Hayley stwierdza, że rodzina Pierwotnych staje się dla niej bardziej skomplikowana z każdą sekundą. Wówczas Mikaelson radzi, by po prostu przeprosiła jego brata, ponieważ jest mistrzem przebaczania. Dziewczyna pojawia się na pogrzebie Esther, a Po powrocie do domu stosuje się do rady ojca swego dziecka. Mówi Elijah, że postąpiła źle, lecz nie wie czemu nie mogą po prostu o tym zapomnieć. Wampir przypomina jej, jak ważna dla niego była Celeste i wyznaje, że w ciągu tysiąca lat swego życia kochał zaledwie dwukrotnie, lecz kiedy to robił, czcił to uczucie. thumb|left|230px|Hayley i Elijah rozmawiają. Dziewczyna oddala się, lecz Elijah łapie ją za ramię i przyciąga ją do siebie. Przez dłuższy czas wpatruje się w jej usta, a kiedy dzielą ich centymetry, odwraca głowę. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wampir nie ma intencji pocałowania jej, dziewczyna odchodzi, pozostawiając go w samotności. thumb|211px|Hayley przegląda szkice Daviny.W Dance Back from the Grave, Hayley przegląda rysunki Daviny, przedstawiające Celeste, szukając wyjaśnienia, dlaczego młoda czarownica rysowała dawną ukochaną Elijah. Wówczas mężczyzna wchodzi do pokoju, by upewnić się, że dziewczyna jest bezpieczna, ponieważ w mieście doszło ostatnio do serii zabójstw. Wilkołaczyca uskarża się na życie w zamknięciu, a Pierwotny zapewnia ją, że wkrótce sprawcy morderstw zostaną złapani i ukarani. thumb|left|240px|Hayley pozwala Elijah użyć swej krwi.Później dziewczyna wciąż przebywa w otoczeniu wampira, który zaczyna martwić się o Rebekah. Niebawem dowiaduje się, gdzie przebywa jego siostra i postanawia tam wyruszyć, lecz Hayley chce iść z nim. Mężczyzna początkowo protestuje, ale dziewczyna obiecuje mu, że nie będzie się od niego oddalać. Gdy docierają na miejsce, zastają ciało Pierwotnej wysuszone w magicznym kręgu. Elijah wyjaśnia wilkołaczycy, że ktoś czerpie moc od jego siostry. Sophie Deveraux wyjaśnia Mikaelsonowi, że aby złamać krąg, należy użyć silniejszego elementu, a on pyta, czy krew czarownicy mogłaby nim być. Prosi Hayley o przysługę, a ona uzmysławia sobie, że jej córeczka jest po części wiedźmą. Wampir gryzie delikatnie nadgarstek dziewczyny, a krople krwi niszczą magiczną ścianę. Wówczas Elijah zabiera wilkołaczycę oraz nieprzytomną siostrę do domu. W Crescent City, Hayley słucha rozmowy Marcela oraz Pierwotnych na temat powrotu Monique w wyniku śmierci Papa Tunde. Przedstawia im swoją teorię - uważa, iż skoro Davina za życia rysowała portrety Celeste, prawdopodobnie to ta czarownica zajęła jej miejsce. Na prośbę Elijah, Rebekah zabiera wilkołaczycę do posiadłości Mikaelsonów, w której mieszkali przed przeprowadzką do pałacu. Hayley mówi Pierwotnej, że zaprosiła swój klan na przyjęcie podczas pełni księżyca, która będzie miała miejsce tej nocy. Będą oni przez niedługi czas w ludzkiej postaci, a dziewczyna będzie mogła się z nimi skontaktować. Wówczas Rebekah zauważa, że przygotowania do zabawy już trwają, co złości ją, ale Hayley tłumaczy, jak ważne jest to dla niej. thumb|230px|Hayley spotyka Jacksona.Wieczorem dziewczyna rozwiesza na linach ubrania dla wilkołaków, które będą mogli założyć po przemianie. Widzi siedzącego wśród drzew wilka i pozdrawia go, mówiąc, że ma nadzieję, iż wkrótce się spotkają. Podczas przyjęcia Hayley wchodzi do mieszkania i sprząta, a wówczas jeden z członków klanu pojawia się obok niej. Przedstawia się jako Jackson i przyznaje, że to on obserwował ją od pewnego czasu. Dziewczyna mówi, że rozumie jego troskę o cudowne dziecko, lecz on zaprzecza i stwierdza, iż chodziło mu o nią. Dziewczynie trudno jest uwierzyć w ich zaręczyny. Wyznaje, że nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie spotkać kogoś, z kim miałaby zostać połączona zaplanowanym w dzieciństwie małżeństwem. Jackson wyjaśnia jej, że Półksiężycowi nie są jakąś tam sforą wilkołaków, lecz rodziną królewską. Niegdyś Nowy Orlean należał właśnie do nich, lecz w wyniku wojny domowej dwóch rodów, klan osłabł, a dzięki temu został łatwo obalony przez wampiry. By połączyć obie linie, rodzice Jacksona oraz Hayley postanowili zaaranżować małżeństwo swoich potomków. Mężczyzna wyznaje, że cały klan liczy na to, że to właśnie ona zdejmie z nich klątwę, pozbawiającą ich ludzkiej postaci przez cały miesiąc z wyjątkiem pełni księżyca. Wspomina też o przyjaciółce Hayley, będącej czarownicą, która miała ponoć zrobić to tej nocy. Dziewczyna dziwi się i dzwoni do Elijah, który potwierdza jej przypuszczenia - Celeste powróciła, a Hayley, Klaus oraz Rebekah są w pułapce wiedźm.thumb|left|240px|Hayley i Jackson w płonącym domu. Pierwotny prosi pannę Marshall, by odnalazła jego siostrę, lecz w tym momencie dom, w którym przebywa wilkołaczyca zaczyna płonąć, a drzwi oraz okna zatrzaskują się. Dziewczyna próbuje się uwolnić, lecz kiedy uderza nogą krzesła o szybę, drewno łamie się. Jackson podaje jej mokrą szmatkę i nakłania, by oddychała przez nią. Wówczas w domu zjawia się Elijah i, walcząc z ogniem, wynosi Hayley na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że Rebekah poszła gdzieś z jednym z wilkołaków, a w palącym się budynku jest jej przyjaciel.thumb|Hayley obserwuje złość Elijah Pierwotny pomaga Jacksonowi wydostać się spośród płomieni, a następnie wyrusza, by odnaleźć swą siostrę. Zanim nowo poznany narzeczony Hayley wraca do wilczej postaci, panna Marshall dziękuje mu za to, że miał na nią oko. Mężczyzna odpowiada, iż zawsze o marzył o poznaniu jej. Później dziewczyna powraca do obecnej rezydencji Mikaelsonów i martwi się o Elijah, gdy ten złości się po zaginięciu swego rodzeństwa i wyżywa się na ludziach Marcela. thumb|left|Hayley ogląda tatuaże Elijah.W Long Way Back From Hell, Elijah prosi Hayley, by spisała tatuaże, które pojawiły się na jego ciele za sprawą zaklęcia Monique przekazanego na prośbę Celeste. Dziewczyna pyta, czym są, a Mikaelson odrzeka, iż wierzy, że to nazwiska czarownic, w które jego dawna ukochana wcielała się przez ostatnie dwa wieki. Wilkołaczyca dowiaduje się o wyborze mężczyzny - mógł on uratować ją lub swe rodzeństwo i ostatecznie zdecydował się ocalić matkę dziecka swego brata. Później, gdy Elijah i Marcel poszukują rozwiązania zagadki, którą okazały się być nazwiska na ciele Pierwotnego, dziewczyna rozmawia przez telefon z Pierwotnym. Ten opowiada jej, jak zmarła niejaka Annie La Fleur - ostatnie przed Sabine wcielenie Celeste. Hayley prosi wampira, by zapytał Marcela, czy wie coś na temat Brynne Deveraux, ponieważ to ona narzuciła klątwę na Klan Wilków Półksiężyca. thumb|240px|Hayley rozmawia przez telefon z Elijah.Jeśli w tym czasie jej ciało znajdowało się w posiadaniu Celeste, tylko ona może zdjąć czar. Mężczyzna obiecuje pomoc. Hayley mówi mu, że jest jej przykro z powodu tego, co przeszedł, gdy musiał wybierać pomiędzy nią a swym rodzeństwem. Elijah tłumaczy, że gdyby spłonęła w pożarze, także i dziecko jego brata zmarłoby, dlatego też nie miał wyboru - wiedział, komu musi pomóc. Rozłącza się, zanim dziewczyna odpowiada. Gdy Hayley szuka czegoś w internecie, do pokoju wchodzi Elijah. Mówi jej, że miała rację - to Celeste nałożyła klątwę na jej ród. Wówczas zjawia się Marcel i pyta, czy dziewczyna dowiedziała się czegokolwiek na temat tajemniczej czarownicy, Clary.thumb|left|Hayley wyszukuje informacje. Panna Marshall mówi, że pracowała ona jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu Fleur De Lis i pyta Elijah, czy rozpoznaje ją na zdjęciu. Ten zaprzecza, a wówczas Marcel wyznaje, że Pierwotny znajdzie swą siostrę właśnie w owym szpitalu. Dziwnie się zachowuje. Tłumaczy, że on i Rebekah zrobili kiedyś coś, co nie spodoba się Elijah. Opowiada Mikaelsonowi i słuchającej Hayley o tym, jak on i Rebekah wezwali Mikaela do Nowego Orleanu w 1919 roku. Pierwotny wybucha gniewem i przyciska szyję Marcela do ściany. Widząc to, dziewczyna stara się go uspokoić. Gdy Elijah wybiera się do szpitala, by ocalić siostrę, Hayley jedzie z nim i atakuje Celeste. Mówi jej, że utną sobie małą pogawędkę. thumb|left|240px|Hayley i Eve grożą Celeste.W Le Grand Guignol, Hayley oraz Eve przetrzymują przywiązaną do drzewa Celeste i mierzą w nią strzelbami. Dookoła stoją pozostali członkowie klanu. Czarownica przeprasza za pożar, który spowodowała i wyjaśnia, że nie miało dla niej znaczenia, kto mógł stać się jego ofiarą. Gdy próbuje się wyszarpać, Hayley posyła pocisk tuż obok niej. Czarownica pyta, czy panna Marshall chce ją zabić, a ta uprzedza, iż wie, że jeśli to zrobi, Celeste posiądzie inne ciało. Hayley ostrzega też, że gdy kobieta rzuci na nią klątwę, Eve dokona zemsty w imieniu przyjaciółki. Celeste pyta, czego w takim razie chce od niej wilkołaczyca, a ona opowiada jej o tym, że nad Klanem Wilkołaków Półksiężyca ciąży klątwa nałożona przez niejaką Brynne Deveraux, której ciało miała w posiadaniu wówczas panna Debouis. Czarownica stwierdza, iż panna Marshall musi chcieć zemsty, lecz ta rozwiewa jej wątpliwości i wyjaśnia, że chce po prostu, by wiedźma zdjęła czar. Celeste przygotowuje antidotum i podaje butelkę Hayley, ale ta nie ufa jej zamiarom. thumb|230px|Elijah oddaje Hayley eliksir.Czarownica mówi jednak, że jest to coś, czego sama nie mogła sobie zapewnić na czas - uwolnienie się od Pierwotnych. Wówczas na bagnach zjawia się Elijah i zapewnia wilkołaczycę, że jego dawna ukochana kłamie. Dziewczyna jednak wydaje się wierzyć Celeste i przekonuje go, że kiedy tylko odkryje, że amtidotum działa, wyda czarownicę w ręce Mikaelsona, by mógł się na niej zemścić. Wampir mówi, że musiałaby mieć armię, aby pilnować ją aż do następnej pełni. Wilkołaczyca zapewnia, że ma taką i wskazuje pozostałych członków swego stada. Radzi, by Elijah pomógł jej lub zszedł jej z drogi. thumb|left|240px|Hayley i Elijah.Nagle wampir porywa Celeste i rozmawia z nią na temat Hayley. Kobieta mówi, że robi najlepszą możliwą rzecz dla wilkołaczycy, a zarazem najgorszą dla niego, ponieważ jeśli nie pozwoli pannie Marshall uleczyć jej rodziny, dziewczyna znienawidzi go, a jeśli odda jej słój, uzdrowi ich i zostanie z nimi, co będzie znaczyło jej stratę dla niego. Elijah ostatecznie przekazuje Hayley lekarstwo, a ona cieszy się i przytula Pierwotnego, a on całuje ją w czoło i mówi, że zastanawia się, czy wilki z jej stada mają jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, jak wiele mają szczęścia, posiadając ją. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do niego i odchodzi z Jacksonem, który tkwi w wilczej formie. thumb|240px|Hayley rozmawia z Rebekah.W Farewell to Storyville, Hayley przebywa na bagnach, gdzie tuż przed swoim wyjazdem z miasta odwiedza ją Rebekah. Wilkołaczyca pyta Pierwotną, co ta robi w tym miejscu, a ona tłumaczy, iż chce się pożegnać. Zaskoczona panna Marshall pyta, co stało się z jej dewizą, według której dziewczyny trzymają się razem. Rebekah tłumaczy, że doszła do porozumienia z Klausem i musi opuścić Nowy Orlean. Wówczas Pierwotna wyznaje Hayley, że jej brat jest potworem, lecz nadzieją dla niego jest dziecko, które nosi w sobie wilkołaczyca. Uprzedza ją, że jej córeczka odziedziczy długą listę wrógów rodziny Mikaelson i radzi, by była ostrożna. Hayley mówi, że Rebekah zawsze może przybyć do miasta, by ją odwiedzić, ponieważ ona wie, jak zachować tajemnicę przed Klausem. Pierwotna odpowiada, że jeśli nie mogłaby wrócić do Nowego Orleanu, chce, by wilkołaczyca opowiedziała swej córeczce o jej szalonej ciotce Beks i przekazała, że pomimo swej nieobecności, kobieta bardzo ją kocha. thumb|left|230px|Hayley przytula Jacksona.W Moon Over Bourbon Street, Hayley dowiaduje się, że eliksir Celeste zadziałał i widząc, że jej stado nie przemienia się w wilki po pełni księżyca, przytula Jacksona. Następnego dnia podchodzi do niego, gdy ogląda on walki innych wilkołaków z klanu. Pyta go, czy nie powinien do nich dołączyć, a on wyjaśnia, iż jego bracia mierzą się, by przypomnieć hierarchię i dodaje, że dobrze wiedzą, kto jest samcem alfa. Wspólnie udają się do budynku, w którym podawane jest śniadanie. Hayley nieco wybrzydza, lecz Jackson mówi, że z czasem przyzwyczai się do takiego życia. Obok nich zjawia się Oliver i oznajmia wilkołaczycy, że Elijah zwołał zebranie frakcji, na które nie zaprosił wilkołaków. Panna Marshall pyta go, skąd dowiedział się o tym, a on nie odpowiada wprost i pyta, czy zachowanie wampira nie udowadnia, jak wiele szacunku ma dla ich rasy. Zdenerwowana Hayley udaje się zatem na zebranie jako przedstawicielka swojego stada. thumb|225px|Hayley zjawia się na zebraniu. Kiedy wszyscy zebrani ponownie zaczynają się sprzeczać, Elijah zabiera dziewczynę na prywatną rozmowę i pyta, czy wie, ile wysiłku kosztowało go zebranie wszystkich tych ludzi w jednym pokoju. Hayley mówi, że nie, ponieważ nie wiedziała, co planuje i musiała dowiedzieć się o tym zgromadzeniu od kogoś innego. Pyta go też, czy wykluczył wilkołaki ze względu na nią. Pierwotny zaprzecza i oznajmia, że pominął jej stado, ponieważ nie mieszka ono we Francuskiej Dzielnicy. Zapewnia, że jej ludzie zostaną uwzględnieni w traktacie pokojowym. Elijah mówi jej, że wolałby, gdyby nie mieszała się w te sprawy i pyta, czy nie uważa, że powinna ponownie zamieszkać z Mikaelsonami. Dziewczyna odpowiada pytaniem: chce wiedzieć, czy Pierwotny myśli, że jej dziecko powinno tu mieszkać. Podaje w wątpliwość to, czy byłoby bezpieczne w otoczeniu wampirów. Ponownie żąda, by wilkołaki dostały głos i odchodzi, zostawiając Elijah na rozmyślaniu. Później Hayley przybywa na wieczorne przyjęcie. Gdy wchodzi do sali, Pierwotny nie może oderwać od niej wzroku. Po pewnym czasie prosi ją o taniec, a ona zgadza się i podziwia fakt, iż oderwał on Klausa od jego sztalug. Opowiada mu o tym, co hybryda mówiła jej, gdy spotkali się jakiś czas temu. Elijah stwierdza, że ma nadzieję, iż córka dziewczyny odziedziczy wszystko po swej matce. Wilkołaczyca mówi, że dziwnie się czuje, powracając w to miejsce. thumb|left|225px|Hayley tańczy z Jacksonem. Do tańczącej pary podchodzi Jackson i prosi Hayley, by poświęciła mu chwilę. Elijah mówi mu, iż będzie miał ją później, lecz sfrustrowana wilkołaczyca oznajmia gniewnie, iż jak najbardziej może porozmawiać z przyjacielem. Gdy Pierwotny oddala się, Jackson prawi komplementy towarzyszce. Mikaelson słyszy to, używając swych wampirzych zdolności. Podczas balu wywiązuje się bójka. Elijah rozdziela Olivera i Diego, a następnie przygniata wilkołaka do stołu. W tym czasie Jackson przystawia kołek do piersi drugiego z walczących. Hayley zauważa to i pyta Pierwotnego, co go powstrzymuje przed zabiciem członka jej watahy. Mówi, że przecież to Oliver współpracował z wiedźmami i doprowadził do nich Rebekah, co zaowocowało rozbiciem rodziny Mikaelson. Po chwili zauważa jednak, że to Diego dowodził ekipą, mającą wymordować wilkołaki na bagnach, czarownice przeklęły je, a ludzie patrzyli bezczynnie, co oznacza, iż każdy zebrany na przyjęciu zasługuje na śmierć. thumb|230px|Hayley przemawia. Słysząc to, Elijah puszcza Olivera, a Jackson uwalnia Diego. Ostatecznie Hayley podpisuje trakt, pieczętując go swoją krwią. Po powrocie dziewczyny na bagna, wilkołaki świętują i piją jej zdrowie. thumb|left|230px|Hayley rozmawia z Eve o przybyszach.W The Big Uneasy, Hayley pije herbatę, rozmawiając z Eve i zwraca uwagę na całe stada wilkołaków, które zjawiły się ostatnio na bagnach. Pyta przyjaciółkę, kim są ci wszyscy przybysze i dlaczego tłoczą się w miejscu do niedawna uznawane za odludzie. Oliver wtrąca się do ich rozmowy i tłumaczy, że nie chcą zobaczyć dziecka, a ją samą, ponieważ uważają jej powrót za cud i mają nadzieję, że zostanie ich Mesjaszem. Zaskoczona tymi słowami Hayley mówi sarkastycznie, że nie wyczuwa żadnej presji. Na bagnach pojawia się Elijah i zaprasza wilkołaki na przyjęcie organizowane na cześć czarownic z Francuskiej Dzielnicy. Panna Marshall kategorycznie odmawia, lecz Oliver przekonuje ją, by wysłuchała Pierwotnego.thumb|220px|Hayley rozmawia z Elijah. Jackson popiera Olivera i mówi Elijah, że przybędą na bal, a co więcej, przyniosą tradycyjny podarunek dla czarownic. Irytuje to Hayley, która oddala się. Za nią podąża Pierwotny. Gdy dogania ją, radzi, by nie ufała swej rodzinie, gdyż wilkołaki zbyt łatwo zgodziły się na udział w uroczystości. Dziewczyna nabiera podejrzeń i podchodzi do Olivera i Jacksona, kiedy ci rozmawiają. Widząc ją, przerywają dialog, co potwierdza jej przypuszczenia. thumb|left|220px|Hayley atakuje Olivera. Gdy Oliver każe dziewczynie zająć się swymi sprawami, ta łapie go za ramię, obraca nim i trzymając go mocno za rękę, przyciska twarzą do ściany. Jackson oznajmia jej, że denerwowanie się nie jest dobre w jej stanie. Wówczas wilkołaczyca mówi, że próbowała być miła, lecz ostatni miesiąc ciąży jest miesiącem huśtawek nastrojów, hormonów i proponuje, by powiedzieli jej, co jest grane, zanim złamie rękę Oliverowi. Ten wzbrania się przed zrobieniem tego, ale Jackson decyduje się wtajemniczyć Hayley. Mówi jej, że zawarli przymierze, które może zmienić wszystko. Zaniepokojona dziewczyna pyta, z kim je zawarli. Dowiedziawszy się, że jej stado ma układ z Klausem, chce wiedzieć wszystko na ten temat. Wieczorem odbywa się przyjęcie. Elijah wita gości w drzwiach. Na widok Hayley uśmiecha się.thumb|230px|Hayley wchodzi na przyjęcie. Elijah wyciąga ramię do dziewczyny, a ona przyjmuje je z niechęcią. Następuje pora wręczania podarków dla czarownic. Hayley, jako reprezentacja swego stada, udaje się w kierunku Daviny, by złożyć jej dar, lecz zostaje zatrzymana przez koordynatorkę, która każe wilkołaczycy przekazać prezent Monique, co ta robi. Wstając, łapie się za widoczny już brzuszek. Spacerując po parkiecie, wpada na Klausa, który obejmuje ją. Mówi jej, że ma nadzieję, iż nie zrobi niczego, by zaszkodzić Pierwotnych i wyjawia, że wie, iż została wtajemniczona w jego pakt z wilkołakami. thumb|230px|Elijah pomaga Hayley. Ich rozmowę przerywa wejście bębniarzy. Zdziwnona Hayley obserwuje ich. Kiedy rozpoczyna się krwawa masakra, dziewczyna zostaje wciągnięta w zamieszanie. Elijah z przerażeniem krzyczy imię wilkołaczycy i szuka jej wśród leżących na ziemi. Gdy wreszcie ją znajduje, okazuje się, że dziewczyna została ranna. Podnosi ją i pomaga jej wydostać się z sali. Później Hayley wraca na bagna, gdzie przy ognisku rozmawia z Jacksonem. thumb|left|220px|Hayley spędza czas ze swym stadem.Jackson przyznaje jej rację i dodaje, że muszą chronić siebie nawzajem. Dziewczyna każe mu, by od tej pory mówił jej o wszystkim i wyjaśnia, że nie mogą ufać Klausowi, lecz będą korzystać z ich pomocy, dopóki ten chce jej udzielić. W nocy Hayley spędza czas ze swym stadem przy ognisku, śmiejąc się i żartując, co obserwuje Elijah. Pierwotny wyznaje Eve, że chce, by dziewczyna była szczęśliwa. Nie chce jednak, by dowiedziała się o jego wizycie. thumb|222px|Hayley i Eve rozmawiają.W An Unblinking Death, Eve pomaga Hayley przygotować się do porodu. Dziewczynie nie podoba się jednak plan, by jej dziecko przyszło na świat na bagnach. Mówi, że wolałaby urodzić w szpitalu ze znieczuleniem, lecz Eve tłumaczy jej, że jest to tradycyjne miejsce ich stada i nie powinna się martwić. thumb|222px|left|Hayley pomaga dziecku.W drzwiach domku, w którym przebywają kobiety, staje Elijah. Chce porozmawiać ze spiskującymi z Klausem, zatem wkrótce w jednym z domków spotyka się z Hayley, Eve, Jacksonem i Oliverem. Mężczyźni toczą dyskusję na temat nielojalności drugiego z Mikaelsonów, a Elijah ostrzega ich. Zwraca się też do Hayley, mówiąc, że podpisała trakt pokojowy, patrząc mu w oczy. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że jej stado nie chce walczyć - chce jedynie lepiej żyć. Pierwotny stwierdza, że sojusz z Klausem da im wszystko oprócz tego. Nagle wszyscy zebrani słyszą odgłos silnika motocykla i wybiegają, by sprawdzić, kto to. Przybysz pyta, kto rządzi w stadzie, ale Jackson nie wydaje Hayley. Następuje eksplozja, a wilkołaczyca, tak jak każdy, ląduje na ziemi. Oliver pyta, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, a ona podnosi się i biegnie do pozostałych. Zauważa małą dziewczynkę, stojącą obok ciężko rannego mężczyzny, podnosi ją i stara się ją uspokoić. Woła Jacksona i przekazuje mu dziecko. Razem z Elijah odkrywa, że w zbiorniku motocyklu znajdował się tojad, co spowodowało mnóstwo obrażeń u mieszkańców bagien. Hayley prosi Pierwotnego, by pomagał rannym, a sama udaje się do Olivera zajmującego się dziewczyną, która przebiła się gałęzią. Z łatwością zakłada jej bandaż krępujący, co wywołuje wrażenie na Eve. thumb|230px|Hayley zakłada opatrunek dziewczynie. Obok wilkołaczycy wściekły Oliver wyżywa się na śmietniku, krzycząc obelgi pod adresem wampirów, których obwinia za wybuch. Hayley odpycha go i każe mu opiekować się ludźmi, dopóki nie wróci. Mówi, że jeśli to rzeczywiście wampiry stoją za eksplozją, wie, kto nimi dowodził. Wyrusza, by znaleźć Marcela, a przed tym łamie gałąź, formując z niej prowizoryczny kołek. Jadąc samochodem, dzwoni do Elijah i zapewnia, że musi załatwić pewną sprawę, oraz że wszystko z nią w porządku. Rozłącza się. thumb|222px|left|Hayley atakuje Diego.Gniewnie wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywa Diego ze swoją paczką. Gdy wampir czyni złośliwą uwagę na temat jej stanu, miota nim o ścianę i, wciąż go trzymając, wbija mu kołek w klatkę piersiową, nieznacznie omijając serce. Mówi, że ktoś zaatakował jej stado i chce dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Marcel. Gdy Diego milczy, Hayley dodaje, że w wyniku zamachu ucierpiały rodziny. Wówczas wampir wyjawia jej to, co chciała wiedzieć. Dziewczyna udaje się w wyznaczone miejsce, a przed wejściem do budynku dzwoni do Klausa i pyta go, gdzie jest. thumb|222px|Hayley dzwoni do Klausa.Mężczyzna odpowiada, że jest nieco zajęty, ale gdy dowiaduje się o wybuchu na bagnach, zaczyna martwić się o wilkołaczycę. Hayley uspokaja go i tłumaczy, że doszła do wniosku, iż za atakiem stoi Marcel. Pyta, czy nie zechciałby razem z nią ukarać go. Zaniepokojony Pierwotny prosi ją, by zaczekała, aż będzie mógł jej pomóc i by trzymała się z dala od kłopotów. thumb|left|Hayley rozmawia z Marcelem.Dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie musi się martwić i kłamie, mówiąc, że Elijah jest przy niej. Wchodzi do mieszkania Marcela, gdzie zostaje powitana. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że wiedział, iż przyjdzie i stwierdza, że nie musiała postępować tak z Diego, bo spotkaliby się tak czy inaczej, gdyż ona i on mają sobie wiele do powiedzenia. Wilkołaczyca odpowiada szorstko, że jeśli chce mówić, niech mówi. Marcel zauważa, iż jest podobna do swojego ojca i opowiada jej o tym, jak jej przodkowie walczyli o władzę, nie przebierając w środkach. Słysząc to, Hayley pyta wampira, od jak dawna wie, kim w rzeczywistości jest. Ten odpowiada, że po wizycie w starej posiadłości Mikaelsonów, dodał jedno do drugiego. Dziewczyna chce wiedzieć, czy zabił on jej rodziców, a mężczyzna mówi, że był to ktoś z wewnątrz. Marcel dotarł na miejsce już po ich śmierci i znalazł małą Andreę w kołysce. thumb|230px|Marcel mówi Hayley, że ją uratował. Wampir pokazuje dziewczynie torbę i tłumaczy, że ma ona w niej wszystko, czego potrzebuje, żeby wyjechać z miasta. Hayley pyta, czemu to on nie opuści miasta, kierując się własną radą. Marcel mówi, że urodził się tu, a wilkołaczyca odpowiada, iż ona także tutaj przyszła na świat. Zbiera się do wyjścia, lecz mężczyzna zatrzymuje ją i wyjawia, że zamachowiec-samobójca miał długi w kasynie Royal Palace, zarządzanym przez frakcję ludzi. Dodaje też, by pamiętała, że chciał jej pomóc, gdy sprawy przybiorą zły obrót. thumb|222px|left|Hayley rozmawia z Elijah.Po powrocie na bagna Hayley spotyka Elijah. Obydwoje słyszą Olivera, krzyczącego do członków klanu, pobudzając ich do walki. Zdziwiona dziewczyna pyta Pierwotnego, co wyrabia wilkołak, a mężczyzna tłumaczy, że po jej wyjeździe nastąpiła kolejna eksplozja. Mówi, że Jackson będzie potrzebował jej pomocy, a cała wataha będzie żądna zemsty. Prowadzi ją do domku, w którym Jackson czuwa przy ciele zmarłej Eve. Widząc to, Hayley zaczyna płakać. Całuje rękę kobiety, a gdy wychodzi na zewnątrz widzi, że Oliver stara się wzniecić powstanie wśród klanu. thumb|left|222px|Hayley w Rousseau's.W A Closer Walk With Thee, Hayley podchodzi do Klausa i Elijah siedzącego przy stoliku w Rousseau's i zajmuje miejsce pomiędzy nimi. Starszy z braci ostrzega ją, że Niklaus jest w niesamowicie beznadziejnym humorze tego dnia, na co ten każe mu się odczepić. Wilkołaczyca pyta go jednak, o co chodzi z pierścieniami, chroniącymi przed skutkami pełni księżyca. Żali się, że Oliver próbuje wzniecić powstanie co chwilę, a ludzie są przerażeni i wściekli. Klaus odpowiada jej, że to dzień pokoju i mogłaby postarać się tym cieszyć. Dodaje też, że w obliczu rosnącej liczby wrogów rodziny Mikaelson, powinna przenieść się do nich. Sfrustrowany Klaus tłumaczy jej, że pierścienie są w trakcie realizacji. Gdy mówi o tym, że dziewczyna powróci do nich dla jej bezpieczeństwa, Hayley przewraca oczami. Pierwotny pije zdrowie swego ojca, którego oskarża o koszmary, jakich doświadcza. Elijah prosi go, by rozwinął ten temat, a widząc dziwne zachowanie obu braci, wilkołaczyca patrzy na nich w zdziwieniu. thumb|222px|Hayley atakuje ochroniarza.Później Hayley udaje się do domu Franceski Correa i zastając zamknięte drzwi, czeka na kobietę na ganku. Gdy właścicielka mieszkania zjawia się ze swym ochroniarzem, jest zaskoczona na widok siedzącej dziewczyny. Słysząc to, kobieta odpowiada ironicznie, że była już oskarżana o wszystko oprócz terroryzmu. Hayley oskarża ją o spowodowanie tragedii na bagnach, lecz pani Correa wypiera się i otwiera drzwi, życząc wilkołaczycy dobrej nocy. Wściekła panna Marshall atakuje ochroniarza, który traci przytomność. Francesca patrzy na nią zszokowana i uśmiecha się fałszywie. Hayley wyrzuca jej, że dług w kasynie samobójcy, który wywołał eksplozję na bagnach został automatycznie anulowany. Wówczas jej rozmówczyni tłumaczy, że podarowała jego rodzinie ów dług z dobroci serca, co powoduje sceptyczny wzrok Hayley. thumb|left|222px|Monique rzuca czar na Hayley.Pani Correa grozi dziewczynie, by poprawiła swoje maniery i ostrzega, że gdyby chciała skrzywdzić wilkołaki, zaczęłaby od niej. Dodaje też, że jeśli już chce kogoś zranić, nie chybi. Panna Marshall ponownie przewraca oczami i wychodzi poza obszar rezydencji Franceski. Gdy spaceruje chodnikiem, za nią pojawia się Monique Deveraux i szepcząc słowa zaklęcia, nakłuwa laleczkę voodoo szpilką, a wtedy Hayley czuje coś dziwnego i zatrzymuje się na chwilę. Owija się ciaśniej płaszczem i zaniepokojona wraca do domu, nie zauważając czarownicy. Następnego dnia pojawia się na pogrzebie Ojca Kierana i idzie w procesji obok braci Mikaelson. Jej kaszel martwi Elijah. thumb|222px|Hayley idzie obok Pierwotnych. Wilkołaczyca pyta Klausa, czy uważa, że to ona była celem zamachowca. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że była i mówi, co zrobiłby, gdyby walczył z jej klanem. Zdegustowana dziewczyna patrzy na niego, a Elijah zauważa, iż ma nadzieję, że to, co powiedział jego brat było próbą przekonania jej do wprowadzenia się do domu Mikaelsonów. Klaus zapowiada, że dla dobra dziecka jest w stanie siłą zaciągnąć dziewczynę do rezydencji. Ta mówi, że przez jeden zły sen chce być odpowiedzialnym tatusiem. Hybryda przyciska ją do siebie. thumb|left|222px|Hayley rozmawia z Camille. Powiedziawszy to, dziewczyna odchodzi od braci i idąc chodnikiem, dogania Camille. Składa jej kondolencje i, kaszląc, wyraża swoją wdzięczność wobec zmarłego Kierana, który pomagał wilkołakom podczas burzy. Panna O'Connel dziękuje jej i dochodzi do wniosku, że chce ona czegoś od niej. Hayley nie zaprzecza i przeprasza za niewłaściwy czas. Pyta Camille, czy wie coś na temat pani Correa, którą podejrzewa o atak na bagnach. thumb|222px|Hayley słabnie.Ta tłumaczy, że stara się trzymać z dala od tego wszystkiego, ale ponieważ nienawidzi wspomnianej kobiety, postara się pomóc Hayley. Wilkołaczyca dziękuje jej i odchodzi. Nagle słabnie i łapie latarnię, by utrzymać równowagę. Z przerażeniem odkrywa, że kaszle krwią. Genevieve zauważa ją i alarmuje braci Mikaelson, którzy biegną na pomoc dziewczynie. Zanim docierają na miejsce, Hayley osuwa się na ziemię. Pierwotni zanoszą ją do swej rezydencji i kładą ją na stole, a towarzysząca im Genevieve proponuje pomoc i wysyła Klausa po rumianek. Elijah mówi, że nie słyszy bicia serca wilkołaczycy. thumb|left|222px|Nieprzytomna Hayley.Zjawia się ona na Drugiej Stronie, gdzie spotyka Mikaela. W świecie żywych Klaus poi nieprzytomne ciało Hayley swoją krwią, ale to nie pomaga. Wściekły Elijah rzuca krzesłem o ścianę. thumb|222px|Mikael dusi Hayley.Tymczasem wilkołaczyca odsuwa się od Mikaela, mówiąc, że to musi być koszmar. Mężczyzna łapie ją za głowę, by nie mogła oddychać. Mikael przekonuje ją jej dziecko nigdy nie miało szansy. Ściska ją tak mocno, że dziewczyna krzyczy. Gdy kontynuuje wypowiedź, oczy wilkołaczycy świecą na żółto i dzięki swej sile wyzwala się ona z jego uścisku i łamie mu ręce. Mówi, że gdyby była martwa, mężczyzna nie próbowałby jej zabić. '' Stan Hayley okazuje się być na tyle ciężki, że umarłaby, gdyby Genevieve przestała na chwilę czarować. Klaus chce wyrwać dziecko z łona dziewczyny, mówiąc, że nie chce go stracić, ale Elijah powstrzymuje go i mówi, że nie chce stracić ani jego, ani Hayley. thumb|left|Hayley rozmawia z Mikaelem.''Panna Marshall wciąż walczy z Mikaelem. Mówi mu, że jest martwy, a jego syn już go pokonał. Mężczyzna krzyczy z wściekłością, że Klaus nie jest jego synem. Wilkołaczyca tworzy kołek z poręczy schodów i słucha tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mikael. Gdy wampir wskakuje na balkon, dziewczyna zeskakuje z niego, a on za nią. Wówczas Hayley odwraca się i wbija mu kołek w serce. thumb|Hayley ogląda pokoik swej córki.Nagle dziewczyna budzi się z krwią Klausa na twarzy, a hybryda uspokaja ją. Hayley mówi mu, że Mikael próbował ją zabić. Później udaje się do swojego pokoju, gdzie zastaje ją Pierwotny. Puka do drzwi i komplementuje ją oraz ich córkę za waleczność. Dziewczyna wyznaje mu, źe zdecydowała wprowadzić się do rezydencji, o ile on nie będzie mówił jej, co ma robić. Pyta, co stanie się z nią, kiedy już urodzi dziecko, a Klaus przerywa jej i prowadzi ją do pokoiku przygotowanego dla ich córki, w którym znajduje się kołyska oraz zabawki. Zachwycona Hayley rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Klaus wraca do tematu swego ojca, którego ona spotkała, a wilkołaczyca pyta, czemu nazywa go tatą, skoro nim nie jest. Pierwotny mówi, iż wyrządził szkody, jakie tylko ojciec może wyrządzić i pyta, co powiedział Hayley. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się ciepło i mówi, że nic prawdziwego. Gdy Klaus wychodzi, wilkołaczyca zauważa obraz, który on namalował i przygląda się ogromnemu księżycowi nad panoramą Nowego Orleanu.thumb|left|222px|Hayley całuje Elijah. Udaje się na balkon, gdzie po pewnym czasie pojawia się Elijah. Ponieważ dziewczyna milczy, wampir powoli zabiera się do wyjścia. Nagle Hayley odwraca się i wymawia jego imię. Po chwili wahania podchodzi do niego i całuje go. Gdy odsuwają się od siebie, wciąż nie otwierają oczu. Dziewczyna w końcu decyduje się rozejrzeć i zauważa, że Elijah zniknął. Zaciska lekko usta i uśmiecha się. W The Battle of New Orleans, Hayley martwi się o Jacksona i Olivera, którzy powinni powrócić z kamieniami już dawno temu. Towarzyszący jej Elijah dzwoni do Klausa, by to wyjaśnić. Słysząc, że ten podejrzewa Marcela o porwanie wilkołaków, dziewczynę ogarnia przerażenie. Stwierdza, iż wampir zabije jej przyjaciół. Kiedy Pierwotni udają się na akcję ratunkową, Hayley pozostaje pod opieką Genevieve. Czarownica stara się uspokoić poddenerwowaną wilkołaczycę, mówiąc, że stres w niczym nie pomoże, lecz ona irytuje się jeszcze bardziej. thumb|left|222px|Hayley dzwoni do Elijah.Gdy czarownica pyta, czy może jakoś pomóc Hayley, ta uśmiecha się i pyta, co z pierścieniami dla wilkołaków. Genevieve odpowiada, że czar może zostać wykonany jedynie podczas pełni księżyca, gdy będzie on w zenicie. Poza tym potrzebne jej są kamienie. Wiedźma radzi Hayley, by uzbroiła się w wiarę, a ta, nieprzekonana, podnosi się i wychodzi. Dzwoni do Elijah, który razem z Klausem dotarł właśnie w miejsce, gdzie Marcel związał Jacksona i pozostawił go z materiałami wybuchowymi. Pierwotny zauważa, że dziewczyna ma perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu i tłumaczy jej, że wilkołak ma się dobrze, lecz w tej chwili ich rozmowa nie powinna się odbywać. Słysząc krzyk Jacksona, który pyta Klausa, czy ten zamierza zabić ich wszystkich, Hayley każe Elijah, by powiedział jej, co się tam dzieje. Pierwotny nie zdąża - wkrótce następuje wybuch, a dziewczyna zamiera. thumb|222px|Hayley pociesza Jacksona.Spaceruje nerwowo po mieszkaniu, gdy pokryci kurzem Mikaelsonowie i Jackson wracają. Hayley przytula wilkołaka i ponad jego ramieniem szepcze do Elijah Dziękuję!. Siada obok Jacksona i pyta, gdzie są kamienie. Elijah odpowiada, że zapewne zostały rozrzucone na dnie Mississippi, a Klaus tłumaczy strategię Marcela. Kiedy Jackson obwinia się o to, co się stało, Hayley pociesza go i zapewnia, że nikt nie ma mu tego za złe. thumb|left|222px|Hayley rozmawia z Jacksonem.Młodszy z Mikaeksonów zawiera sojusz z panią Correa, co nie podoba się wilkołaczycy. Dziewczyna udaje się do Jacksona i opatruje jego rany. Gdy mężczyzna dziękuje jej za pomoc, Hayley mówi mu, by podziękował Eijah, bo to on go ocalił. Jackson kwituje słowa dziewczyny mianem niedopowiedzenia roku i widząc jej uśmiech, zabiera się do wyjścia. Hayley obiecuje mu, że tej nocy nastąpi jego ostatnia przemiana w wilka, a on zauważa, iż Klaus nie robi tego z dobroci serca, tylko dla niej. Kiedy wychodzi, spotyka Elijah, który właśnie zmierza w ich kierunku. Wilkołak dziękuje Pierwotnemu i pozostawia go sam na sam z Hayley. Mikaelson mówi dziewczynie, że uważa Jacksona za dobrego człowieka. thumb|230px|Elijah całuje Hayley.Pierwotny pyta ją, co powinien zrobić według niej, a ona prosi, by powiedział jej, że uważa zaręczyny za głupstwo, i że ma ona wybór. Elijah przerywa jej pocałunkiem, a gdy odsuwa się od niej, mówi, że zawsze będzie miała ten wybór. Później wspólnie dołączają do Klausa, obserwującego Genevieve podczas tworzenia pierścieni dla wilkołaków. Nagle przychodzi do nich Francesca i informuje Mikaelsonów o nadciągającej armii Marcela. Klaus każe Elijah zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Hayley, a sam idzie na pole walki. Nakłaniana przez Pierwotnego wilkołaczyca odmawia pójścia z nim, mówiąc, że ktoś musi pilnować Genevieve. Pani Correa popiera ją i oświadcza, że zostanie z nimi. thumb|left|222px|Hayley obserwuje Genevieve.Pierwotny niechętnie przystaje na jej plan i udaje się, by pomóc bratu. Podczas gdy Genevieve kontynuuje czarowanie, Camille odkrywa prawdę na temat pochodzenia pani Correi i dzwoni do Hayley, by ją ostrzec, ale dziewczyna ignoruje przychodzące połączenie. Wiedźma kończy swoje zaklęcie, a wilkołaczyca wyciąga rękę po kamienie, obiecując, że zabierze je na bagna. Wówczas Francesca oświadcza, że Genevieve mówiła do niej, a panna Marshall dowiaduje się o układzie, jaki zawarły. Pyta panią Correę, czy ta straciła rozum, myśląc, że ludzie mogą przeciwstawić się Klausowi, a ta odpowiada, że nie uważa tak, gdyż nie jest człowiekiem. Zabija ochroniarza, stojącego obok i wyzwala klątwę wilkołactwa na oczach Hayley. Oświadcza też, że wkrótce odzyska swoje miasto. thumb|222px|Genevieve paraliżuje Hayley.Panna Marshall drwi ze słów kobiety i zmierza w jej kierunku, lecz zanim do niej dociera, Genevieve używa czaru obezwładniającego i nieprzytomna dziewczyna osuwa się na ziemię. Cami, tymczasem, nagrywa na skrzynkę głosową panny Marshall kolejne wiadomości, informując ją o tym, że Francesca wywodzi się z wilkołaczego rodu. Kiedy Elijah odzyskuje przytomość, zauważa, że Hayley zniknęła i oskarża o to Marcela. Camille staje w jego obronie, a Pierwotny dochodzi do wniosku, że Genevieve zdradziła ich. W tym czasie czarownica wraz z innymi członkiniami sabatu zaciąga wyrywającą się pannę Marshall przed ołtarz kościoła św. Anny. Wilkołaczyca krzyczy, licząc, że ktoś ją usłyszy, lecz pomoc nie nadchodzi. Wiedźmy układają ją na ziemi, a Genevieve oznajmia, że dziecko jest już w drodze. Przerażona Hayley mówi, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Okazuje się jednak, że w wyniku ostatnich wydarzeń łożysko odczepiło się, zatem poród właśnie się rozpoczął.thumb|left|230px|Hayley woła o pomoc. Genevieve wyjaśnia Hayley, że przodkowie chcą, by jej córeczka została poświęcona dla przodków. Wilkołaczyca wpada w szał i, wyrywając się, krzyczy, że zabije wszystkie wiedźmy, lecz Monique zapowiada jej, że ani ona, ani Klaus, ani Elijah nie uratują dziecka. Hayley płacze i potrząsa głową, usiłując wydostać się z kleszczy czarownic. Jej wrzask dociera aż do Klausa, który także krzyczy, jak tylko może najgłośniej. thumb|left|222px|Hayley zachęca Klausa, by poczuł kopnięcie dziecka.W From a Cradle to a Grave, jest ukazana retrospekcja, w której Hayley pisze list, siedząc na bujanym fotelu. Klaus zauważa to i wchodzi do pokoju, pytając, do którego ze swych licznych adoratorów kieruje ona ów list. Gdy wymienia imiona Jacksona i Elijah, dziewczyna przewraca oczami. Mikaelson pyta, czy to on jest adresatem, na co wilkołaczyca odpowiada, iż powinien dostać nagrodę za największe ego. Nagle dziewczyna wzdycha, czując kopnięcie dziecka. Zachęca Klausa, by dotknął jej brzucha, a on początkowo waha się, lecz ostatecznie namawiany przez Hayley, przykłada rękę i także czuje kopnięcie. Wilkołaczyca śmieje się z jego reakcji, a gdy hybryda zostawia ją samą sobie, by mogła kontynuować pisanie listu, wychodzi na jaw, że jego adresatką jest ich córeczka. thumb|222px|Hayley trzyma córeczkę.W teraźniejszości zaciągnięta przez czarownice do kościoła Hayley jest w trakcie porodu. Krzyczy do otaczających ją kobiet, by ją zostawiły, lecz one nie dają za wygraną. Wtem do świątyni wbiega wściekły Klaus i zabija jedną z wiedźm, ale pozostałe przybijają go do ściany za pomocą magii. Genevieve bierze ostrze, które zostało użyte podczas rytuału Zbiorów, co zwiększa przerażenie Hayley. Młodsza czarownica zakrywa nogi i brzuch wilkołaczycy. Wówczas Genevieve oznajmia, że dziecko już prawie przyszło na świat. Nagle Hayley zauważa swoją córeczkę i momentalnie przestaje krzyczeć.thumb|left|222px|Martwa Hayley w objęciach Klausa. Gdy pępowina zostaje przecięta, wiedźmy okrywają maleństwo kocykiem, a Genevieve mówi, iż rytuał poświęcenia musi rozpocząć się przed świtem. Wilkołaczyca prosi ją, by mogła potrzymać swe dziecko przez chwilę i wkrótce przytula je do siebie. Jest zachwycona widokiem maleństwa. Spogląda na Klausa i delikatnie całuje czoło swej córeczki. Nagle Monique łapie pannę Marshall za włosy i odchyliwszy jej głowę do tyłu, przeszywa jej gardło ostrzem. Hayley wydaje z siebie łkanie i umiera, a jej ciało opada bezładnie na ołtarz ku przerażeniu obserwującego to Klausa. Gdy Elijah wbiega do kościoła i zauważa martwą wilkołaczycę w objęciach swego brata, nie może w to uwierzyć. Płacząc, układa ją ponownie na stole. Pierwotni ruszają na poszukiwanie dziecka, a po pewnym czasie rana na szyi panny Marshall zabliźnia się. thumb|222px|Hayley budzi się.Dziewczyna budzi się, nabiera powietrza i łapie się za gardło. Gdy się podnosi, czuje uderzającą falę wspomnień i przypomina sobie poród, trzymanie córki w ramionach, a wreszcie swoją śmierć. Dochodzi do wniosku, że dziecko wciąż żyje i idzie, by ją uratować. W jednym z grobowców spotyka Mikaelsonów, których ogarnia radość i przerażenie na jej widok. Elijah podbiega do niej i dotyka jej twarzy, by upewnić się, że nie jest kolejną iluzją wytworzoną przez czarownice. Pyta ją, jak to możliwe, że tu się znalazła. thumb|left|222px|Hayley spotyka Pierwotnych. Elijah spogląda na nią, wciąż nie domyślając się odpowiedzi, a wtedy Klaus oznajmia bratu, że wilkołaczyca zmarła z krwią dziecka w swym organizmie, zatem jest w trakcie przemiany w hybrydę. By przeżyć, musi napić się krwi swojej córki. thumb|222px|Hayley zauważa wiedźmy. Dziewczyna pośpiesznie wychodzi, a za nią podążają Pierwotni. Ku ich zdziwieniu, Hayley bezbłędnie kieruje się poprzez cmentarzysko, które dzięki iluzji czarownic wydaje się nie mieć końca. Nagle zauważa Genevieve, trzymającą nóż nad złożonym na ołtarzu dzieckiem. Panna Marshall krzyczy, a Elijah rzuca w czarownicę urną, wytrącając z jej ręki ostrze. Kiedy kobieta stara się znaleźć przedmiot, towarzyszące jej Abigail i Monique jednoczą siły i łącząc się z przodkami, stawiają czoło Hayley oraz Pierwotnym. Ci rozdzielają się i atakując z różnych stron, starają się osłabić wiedźmy. Wilkołaczyca podbiega do Genevieve i po raz kolejny wytrąca jej z ręki nóż. Powala ją na ziemię i udaje się w kierunku swego dziecka, lecz wtedy czarownica nakłada na nią czar obezwładniający i powoduje u niej ogromny ból głowy, przez co panna Marshall upada na kolana. Widząc, że Monique jest o krok zabicia dziecka, Hayley krzyczy, lecz Genevieve czyni jej ból jeszcze mocniejszym. Po tym jak Marcel zabija pannę Deveraux i porywa bobasa, a Klaus wyrusza za nim w pościg, wilkołaczyca wraz z Elijah torturuje Genevieve, by wyciągnąć z niej informacje. thumb|left|222px|Hayley torturuje Genevieve.Z gniewem pyta wiedźmę, dlaczego to robiła, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ta zamierzała poświęcić niewinne dziecko dla większej mocy. Dowiedziawszy się, że był to rozkaz Esther, Hayley jest wyraźnie zaskoczona. Gdy czarownica mówi, że córeczka wilkołaczycy nie będzie żyła, ponieważ wszystkie członkinie sabatu będą dążyć do zabicia jej, ta patrzy na nią i obserwuje, jak z jej oczu zaczyna lecieć krew. Genevieve przeprasza Hayley i obu Mikaelsonów, wyznając, że jest jej przykro, a wówczas dziewczyna wbija jej ostrze w brzuch i rozcina go. thumb|222px|Hayley mówi Mikaelsonom o swym pomyśle.Elijah patrzy na nią zaskoczony i razem wychodzą z grobowca. W domu Hayley zajmuje się swą córeczką, podczas gdy Pierwotni dyskutują na temat przyszłości dziecka. Żaden z ich planów nie wydaje się być odpowiedni, co obaj wkrótce zauważają. Przysłuchująca się im Hayley staje w drzwiach i, wciąż trzymając dziecko, mówi im, co ona uważa za najrozsądniejsze. thumb|left|222px|Hayley dopełnia przemianę.Bracia Mikaelson patrzą na płaczącą dziewczynę ze smutkiem. Elijah mówi, że to nic nie da, ponieważ dopóki to dziecko żyje, będzie ścigane. Klaus wstaje i podchodzi do Hayley i ich córeczki, mówiąc, że tak nie będzie, jeśli nikt nie będzie wiedział, że żyje. Później wilkołaczyca przygotowuje się do rozstania z maleństwem i pakuje jej torbę, do której wkłada list. Elijah pomaga jej wyjąć dziecko z kołyski i wziąć je na ręce. thumb|222px|Hayley płacze, dotykając klapsydry.Delikatnie nakłuwa czubek jego palca, a Hayley całuje kropelkę krwi, która się na nim pojawiła, dopełniając przemianę. Wspólnie udają się na pogrzeb dziecka, by utwierdzić ludzi w przekonaniu, że ono nie żyje. Wilkołaczyca zostawia bukiet kwiatów przed tablicą pamięci. Pogrąża się w łzach i składa pocałunek na klapsydrze swej córki. Wtedy Elijah wyciąga do niej rękę, którą ona przyjmuje. }} |-|Sezon 2= W Rebirth, Hayley w swej wilczej postaci udaje się na opuszczone już bagna. Po chwili wraca do ludzkiej formy i szybko się ubiera, a następnie dociera do drewnianego domku. Wśród liści znajduje spaloną w wybuchu lalkę, co niemal doprowadza ją do płaczu. Dziewczyna wraca do rezydencji Mikaelsonów. W swoim pokoju zastaje Elijah, który sprząta, i zwraca mu uwagę. thumb|left|222px|Hayley przygląda się lalce. thumb|222px|Hayley irytuje się.Hayley ponownie pyta Elijah o to, co robi, a on oznajmia jej, iż nadszedł czas, by razem stanęli do walki. Nie podoba się to dziewczynie, która krytykuje decyzję braci Mikaelson. Krzycząc, wyznaje, iż trudno jej jest myśleć o tym, że Francesca Correa wciąż żyje, mimo że niemal doprowadziła do śmierci jej córeczki. Wampir obiecuje jej zemstę, ale hybryda wypędza go z pokoju, tłumacząc, że sama zadecyduje, kiedy będzie pora na porządki. Później wraz z Pierwotnymi planuje odwet na rodzinie wilkołaków Guerrera. thumb|left|222px|Hayley zgadza się na walkę.Elijah prosi Klausa oraz Hayley o współpracę, a kobieta wzdycha i zgadza się, żądając głowy Franceski. Nocą rusza do walki. Niemal bez wysiłku skręca kark dwóch wilkołaków, idących w kierunku hałasu, a następnie zdejmuje pierścienie z ich palców. Zabija jeszcze jednego z rywali, lecz wówczas przybywa ich więcej. Hayley zauważa klejnot na ręce strażnika. Oznajmia im wszystkim, że przeżyła okropne miesiące. Używając swych hybrydzich możliwości, pokazuje kły i rzuca się na wrogów. Bierze kolejny pierścień. Po pewnym czasie spotyka Olivera, który uciekł. Rzuca nim o ścianę z wściekłością. frame|Hayley jako wampir. Hayley zdejmuje dawnemu sojusznikowi pierścień i grozi mu, a następnie daruje mu życie. Na wezwanie Elijah rusza w pościg za uciekającą Francescą. Staje na środku drogi, którą jedzie kobieta, a gdy ta zatrzymuje samochód, znika. Nagle pojawia się obok auta i wyszarpuje panią Correa na zewnątrz.frame|left|Hayley zabija Francescę. Zabija ją, choć ta błaga o litość. Po powrocie do domu Hayley popada w szał i niszczy swój pokój. W porywie emocji łamie meble, co słyszy Elijah. Wampir przychodzi do hybrydy i próbuje ją uspokoić, lecz gdy ją dotyka, ta odsuwa się. Wyznaje, że zabiła Francescę, mimo że ta błagała o litość. Płacząc, wyjaśnia, że wcale nie czuje się lepiej, a - co więcej - nie czuje nic. Mikaelson tłumaczy jej, iż jako hybryda będzie musiała nauczyć się radzić sobie z emocjami. thumb|222px|Rozmowa z Elijah. Dziewczyna czeka na odpowiedź Elijah, ale on milczy, dlatego wychodzi. Mimo że on woła jej imię, Hayley nawet się nie odwraca. Spotyka się z Klausem. Siedzą obok siebie na kanapie. Mężczyzna zapewnia ją, że będzie lepiej, lecz ona w to nie wierzy i pyta, kiedy to się stanie, zważając na wieczność, jaka na nią czeka. Mikaelson pociesza ją, tłumacząc, że jej ból przeminie, ale Hayley stwierdza, iż nie stanie się to, dopóki nie będzie mogła wziąć w ramiona swej córeczki. thumb|left|222px|Hayley i Klaus. Dziewczyna martwi się o czarownice, które zagrażają ich życiu, ale Klaus tłumaczy, że staną im naprzeciw jako rodzina. Ujmuje rękę Hayley, a ona delikatnie się uśmiecha. frame|Hayley staje naga przed Elijah.W Alive and Kicking, Hayley kąpie się po powrocie z polowania na czarownice, które urządziła sobie wraz z Klausem, kiedy do jej pokoju wchodzi Elijah zaniepokojony pozostałościami po jej posiłku - zakrwawionymi ciałami leżącymi niemal w całej posiadłości. Dziewczyna pyta wampira, czy przyszedł, by ją skontrolować i tłumaczy, iż Klaus zabrał ją w miejsce, gdzie natknęli się na grupę czarownic. Mikaelson sarkastycznie pyta, czy życzy sobie, by po niej posprzątał, a następnie wchodzi do łazienki, co Hayley kwituje przewróceniem oczu. Wstaje naga, pokryta jedynie pianą. Mężczyzna stara się nie spoglądać na jej ciało i błyskawicznie podaje jej ręcznik. Hybryda ubiera się. Dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju, mijając Elijah. Razem z Klausem jedzie na bagna, by odszukać swą rodzinę. Pozbawiona nadziei na znalezienie kogokolwiek, zapewnia ojca swego dziecka, iż to miejsce jest opuszczone. frame|left|Hayley na bagnach.Przypomina mu, jak silna jest nienawiść wilkołaków w stosunku do wampirów oraz hybryd. Słysząc jego plan, podchodzi do niego sceptycznie. Ponieważ Klaus przekonuje ją do odnalezienia stada, przewraca oczami i teatralnie wzdycha. Zamyka oczy, próbując się skupić i wyczuwa pewien zapach. Po chwili jednak spogląda na Pierwotnego, stwierdzając, iż to, co robią, jest głupie. frame|Hayley koncentruje się. Klaus zapewnia Hayley, iż - tak jak ona - cierpi po stracie dziecka. Pokazuje kurtkę pozostawioną przez jednego z członków stada, a dziewczyna niechętnie wącha ją i prowadzi Mikaelsona w kierunku, do jakiego prowadzi ją zapach. Po niedługim czasie docierają do miejsca, w którym przebywa wataha. Hybryda zauważa, że Oliver został przywódcą, dlatego grupa nie posłucha jej. Klaus przypomina jej o znamieniu, które nie zniknęło po tym, jak została mieszańcem. Walcząc z tremą, Hayley decyduje się podejść do dawnych towarzyszy, a mężczyzna idzie tuż za nią. Wkrótce całe stado otacza przybyszy. Oliver zwraca się do nich z niechęcią, a wówczas Pierwotny grozi mu, jednak panna Marshall ucisza go, rzucając mu spojrzenie. thumb|222px|left|Hayley i Klaus przyglądają się stadu. thumb|222px|Hayley przemawia do stada.Wściekły Klaus podbiega do Olivera, powala go na ziemię i stawia stopę na jego klatce piersiowej, grożąc mu śmiercią. Hayley każe Pierwotnemu pozwolić wilkołakowi odejść, ale on nie ustępuje. Wówczas dziewczyna stwierdza, iż mimo niechęci, jaką darzy ją Oliver, jest jej rodziną. Mikaelson wypuszcza nieprzyjaciela i mówi zgromadzonym członkom stada, że dzięki temu panna Marshall nadaje się na ich przywódcę. Zostawia zmieszaną hybrydę na bagnach. Wieczorem Hyaley wraca do posiadłości Mikaelsonów, prowadząc ze sobą kilka kobiet. Każe im wybrać sobie pokoje. Słysząc ciętą uwagę Klausa, tłumaczy mu, że są to jej goście. thumb|left|222px|Hayley wprowadza wilkołaczyce. Klaus zauważa, że mimo wszystko ma na nią dobry wpływ i pyta ją o Olivera. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, iż zawarła z wilkołakiem układ - będzie on zawiadamiał ją o ruchach czarownic, jednocześnie pozorując lojalność wobec nich. Mikaelson chwali hybrydę, a ona delikatnie się uśmiecha i, wskazując nowym sojuszniczkom ich pokoje, wysyła je, by wybrały je dla siebie. thumb|222px|Hayley pozwala Elijah odejść.Klaus odchodzi, a Elijah - który słuchał rozmowy brata z Hayley - schodzi ze schodów i udaje się w kierunku wyjścia, powiedziawszy dziewczynie, iż miała ręce pełne roboty. Ona dziwi się, widząc, że wychodzi, a wampir wyznaje jej, że obecność tak wielu kobiet to dla niego za dużo, lecz dodaje, iż najpewniej tak będzie najlepiej, ponieważ panna Marshall powinna przebywać z osobnikami swojego gatunku. Ta chce mu coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili rezygnuje, pozwalając Elijah odejść. Ogląda się za nim ze smutkiem w oczach. thumb|left|Hayley i Klaus na dziedzińcu.W Every Mother's Son, Hayley zauważa na dziedzińcu stół zastawiony rozmaitymi przysmakami. Zjada kilka owoców, a wtedy przychodzi do niej Klaus. Dziewczyna pyta go, jakiego kucharza zauroczył, by przygotować śniadanie, jednak Pierwotny przyznaje, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Obydwoje podejrzewają o to Elijah, ale gdy od do nich dołącza, również wypiera się odpowiedzialności za posiłek. Hayley zastanawia się, skąd się wzięło jedzenie. Jej uwagę przykuwa poruszająca się taca ze srebra. Klaus podnosi przykrywkę, a wtedy dwa szpaki wzlatują ku niebu. Panna Marshall pyta, co to było, a Mikaelson czyta kartkę z zaproszeniem - okazuje się, że Esther chce się z nimi spotkać. Dziewczyna kładzie się na łóżku w pokoju Klausa i rozmawia z nim o jego matce. thumb|222px|Hayley rozmawia z Klausem. frame|left|Hayley przewraca oczami.Do pokoju wchodzi Elijah, oznajmiając, że Hayley nie może zabić jego matki, dopóki nie przewidzą jej kolejnego ruchu. Klaus przypomina bratu o ostatnim spotkaniu z Esther, gdy próbowała ich zabić, a ten stwierdza, że muszą przygotować się na najgorsze i wychodzi, unikając panny Marshall, która przewraca oczami. Gdy Klaus komentuje to, dziewczyna każe mu się zamknąć. Po pewnym czasie wchodzi do jadalni i wyjawia, iż puszczenie Olivera wolno było dobrym ruchem, ponieważ powiedział jej o współpracy Esther z inną czarownicą. Pyta Klausa, czemu kobieta tak bardzo go nienawidzi, bo przecież nie może po prostu nie mieć instynktu macierzyńskiego. Mikaelson opowiada dziewczynie, jak matka zmieniła jego wraz z rodzeństwem w wampiry oraz jak straciła swojego kochanka. thumb|222px|Hayley melduje pojmanie Lenore. frame|leftDziewczyna przygląda się Mikaelsonowi przez moment, poruszona jego historią. Odpowiada uśmiechem na jego uśmiech. Później spotyka się z obydwoma braćmi i oznajmia im, iż czarownica Marcela, Lenore, jest przetrzymywana w niewoli sabatu, a wraz z nią jest Oliver. Proponuje, że zajmie się tym, by kobieta wykonała potrzebne zaklęcie, na co nie zgadza się Elijah. Hayley przerywa mu. frame|Hayley wychodzi.Klaus oddaje naszyjnik dziewczynie, a ona mu dziękuje. Zabiera się do wyjścia, ale Elijah zatrzymuje ją. Podirytowana hybryda nie chce go słuchać, lecz mimo to Pierwotny radzi jej, by udała się do podopiecznej Marcela, Gii, która ma kolejny składnik niezbędny do wykonania czaru. Hayley poddaje się i zgadza się na to, a następnie wychodzi. Niebawem dociera do krypty, w której czekają na nią Oliver oraz przykuta do ściany Lenore. Panna Marshall uwalnia czarownicę i stwierdza, że muszą zabrać ją daleko stąd. Ponieważ Oliver nie zgadza się na zaryzykowanie życia członków stada, Hayley wymyśla, iż upozorują, że został pokonany. Wilkołak pyta, czy zamierza go pobić, a dziewczyna uznaje, że będzie jej to sprawiać przyjemność. Gdy mężczyzna traci przytomność, panna Marshall zapewnia towarzyszkę, że odzyska on siły. thumb|left|222px|Hayley w sklepie Lenore. Dziewczyna pośpiesza Lenore do ucieczki, a ona wyznaje, że po tym, co ją spotkało, z przyjemnością im pomoże. Razem uciekają do sklepu należącego do wiedźmy. Gdy ta zaczyna się przygotowywać, Hayley pyta ją, jak długo zajmie wykonanie czaru. Kobieta tłumaczy, że będzie to skomplikowane, ale postara się zrobić to szybko i składa hybrydzie kondolencje w związku z jej stratą dziecka. Panna Marshall przyznaje, że nikt nie powinien doświadczyć straty dziecka. Podaje rozmówczyni naszyjnik i pyta, na czym będzie polegało zaklęcie. Lenore wyjaśnia, iż ciało, w które wskoczy Esther, będzie naznaczone symbolem na wierzchu dłoni. thumb|222px|Hayley obserwuje Lenore.Dziewczyna przewraca oczami, nie dowierzając w dobre intencje Esther, lecz wtedy Lenore tłumaczy jej, iż jedynie miłość może zrodzić tak wiele bólu i okrucieństwa. Rozcina brzuch węża nożem, a Hayley wzdryga się. Z uwagą obserwuje wiedźmę, gdy ta czaruje. Nagle kobieta niemal upada i podtrzymuje się, ponieważ jest słaba. Panna Marshall spogląda na nią z troską i pyta, czy nic jej nie jest. Zauważa na ręce czarownicy tatuaż, co uzmysławia jej, że ma do czynienia z Esther. Z przerażenia dziewczyna odskakuje. Słysząc dźwięk telefonu, patrzy na kobietę, która pozwala jej odebrać. Hybryda mówi Elijah, gdzie jest, a wówczas Esther łapie ją za ramię i niszczy komórkę. Hayley grozi jej, że Mikaelsonowie po nią przyjdą, ale wiedźma wyznaje, iż to był właśnie jej cel. thumb|left|222px|Klaus osłania Hayley.Hayley spogląda na kobietę, próbując zatuszować emocje, jakich doświadcza - stara się nie zdradzać, iż słyszy nawiązania do swej córki, i że bardzo podoba jej się oferta czarownicy dotycząca nowego życia. Ich rozmowę w porę przerywa wtargnięcie Elijah i Klausa. Ten drugi pyta Hayley, czy doświadczyła nieprzyjemności konwersacji z Esther. Dziewczyna nie odpowiada mu. Martwiący się o nią Elijah, grozi matce, a ona pozwala pannie Marshall odejść. Ta odwraca się w kierunku drzwi i opuszcza sklep. W rezydencji cała trójka rozmawia o wydarzeniach mijającego dnia. Klaus pyta Hayley, czy zamierza zgodzić się na propozycję Esther, a ona nie odpowiada. Wówczas Mikaleson krzyczy, by skłonić ją do mówienia. thumb|222px|Hayley rozmawia z Pierwotnymi. Dziewczyna wychodzi zagniewana. thumb|left|222px|Hayley rozmawia z Elijah.W Live and Let Die, Hayley słyszy krzyk Elijah, który szuka Klausa, i udaje się do niego na dziedziniec. Z przekąsem stwierdza, że wszyscy przebywający w posiadłości mają nadnaduralny słuch, dlatego nie musi wołać brata aż tak głośno. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa na temat akcji. Dziewczyna grozi wampirowi, a następnie odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi. Po pewnym czasie zjawia się w tymczasowym mieszkaniu Marcela, gdzie zastaje Elijah i Gię, trzymającą rękę w jego klatce piersiowej. Hybryda jest nieco przerażona, ponieważ nie wie, co się dzieje. Zakłopotana wampirzyca wyjmuje dłoń, a Hayley uzmysławia sobie, iż była to jedynie próba walki. Jest odrobinę zazdrosna, ale próbuje to ukryć, podchodząc do pary. Oznajmia Elijah, iż muszą pomówić. Za nią staje Aiden. Widząc reakcję Gii, panna Marshall wyjaśnia, że nie przybyli tu, by się bić. frame|Hayley kieruje dzieci.Cała czwórka spotyka się z Oliverem, Joshem oraz Marcelem, a rozmowa na temat powodu przybycia Aidena jest kontynuowana. Okazuje się, że Finn chce, aby nastolatkowie aktywowali swe geny wilkołactwa przez zabijanie ludzi. Hayley namawia Marcela do udzielenia wsparcia, ponieważ dzieci nie mogą zostać zmuszone do tak złych rzeczy. Zostaje opracowany plan uwolnienia młodych wilkołaków. Panna Marshall bierze w nim udział - ustawia się na trasie i kieruje Olivera z dziećmi do Rousseau's, gdzie czeka Josh. frame|left|W tunelach.Razem z nim i nastolatkami dziewczyna przechodzi podziemnym tunelem do opuszczonej stacji paliw. Po drodze ucisza swych podopiecznych, chcąc dopilnować, by nic im nie zagroziło. Później każe nie mówić nic również Joshowi i Gii. Doprowadza dzieci do samochodu Marcela. Na miejscu Aiden jej dziękuje. frame|Hayley i Marcel.Dziewczyna wsiada do auta i odjeżdża. Po zakończeniu akcji jedzie do apartamentu Marcela. Wampir częstuje ją oraz Gię alkoholem. Panna Marshall cieszy się z powodzenia i przyznaje, że nigdy nie myślała, iż dokonają czegoś w takim składzie. Marcel mówi jej, że ponieważ jest teraz, tak jak on, wampirem, będzie musiała przestać myśleć, że coś może nigdy się nie wydarzyć. Hayley zwraca się do siedzącej samotnie Gii, udzielając jej lekcji - stwierdza, że zanim coś staje się dobre, zawsze pojawia się chwila słabości. Zanosi dziewczynie kieliszek i zauważa jej zmartwioną minę. Dziewczyny uśmiechają się do siebie przyjaźnie. frame|left|Sen Elijah.W Red Door, Hayley pojawia się w śnie Elijah, który goni ją, chcąc napić się jej krwi. Dziewczyna jest przerażona i desperacko ucieka, próbując ocalić życie. Mikaelson dostrzega w jej postaci również swą dawną ukochaną, Tatię. W rzeczywistości Hayley przybywa do mieszkania Marcela i oznajmia mu, że dzieci, którym pomogli, szczęśliwie dotarły do domu, gdzie są bezpieczne. Odmawia napicia się z wampirem, ale przyznaje, że być może - mimo wszystko - ich gatunki potrafią współpracować. Dziękuje mu za pomoc. Gdy Marcel wspomina o Oliverze, Hayley przyznaje, że z nim też nie mogła się skontaktować. Uzmysławia sobie, iż jej przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie i odchodzi, mówiąc swemu towarzyszowi o zamiarze znalezienia ich. Ten jednak nie pozwala jej robić tego bez wsparcia. Razem wychodzą i udają się na parking, gdzie poprzedniej nocy Elijah miał odpierać ataki wilkołaków. Na miejscu widzą pobojowisko - krwawe ślady pozostawione przez wampira oraz zmiennokształtnych. Dziewczyna dzwoni do Klausa, chcąc poprosić go o pomoc. frame|left|Hayley pokonuje Mikaela.Słysząc gniew dziewczyny, Klaus tłumaczy, iż Mikael posiadł ostrze Papy Tunde, kołek z białego dębu, a także porwał Cami. Stwierdza, że albo on, albo jego ojczym zginie przed świtem, co sprawia, że Hayley i będący obok niej Marcel zaczynają się niepokoić. Pojawiają się na miejscu walki Mikaela oraz Klausa w porę - panna Marshall zarzuca przeciwnikowi łancuch na szyję. Mocno szarpiąc, sprawia, że ten upada na ziemię. Wówczas uderza go w twarz. Ona, ojciec jej dziecka, Marcel i Davina otaczają Mikaela, który ucieka z pola bitwy. Kiedy mężczyźni rozmawiają o zwycięstwie, tłumaczy, że zaangażowała się w pomoc Klausowi, by wielu ludzi nie straciło życia. Przyznaje, iż mają na głowie kolejny problem. frame|Pocałunek we śnie.Dziewczyna znowu pojawia się w śnie Elijah. Przychodzi do jego więzienia, gryzie Esther, nie zabijając jej, a następnie próbuje uwolnić zakutego w łańcuchy wampira. On tłumaczy, jak powinna to zrobić. Dzięki jego wskazówkom, oswobadza go. Klęka, by sprawdzić, w jakim jest stanie. Radzi mu, by się pożywił. Mimo że Elijah opiera się, Hayley gryzie się w nadgarstek i poi go krwią. Wampir wyznaje, że jej pożąda, a to może sprawić, iż nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać. Dziewczyna gładzi jego twarz, zapewniając, że się nie boi. Całuje go namiętnie. Po chwili Mikaelson zauważa jej odkrytą szyję i nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować, atakuje ukochaną. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|185px thumb|left Hayley jest piękną dziewczyną o oliwkowej cerze, piwnych oczach i ciemnobrązowych włosach, zazwyczaj rozpuszczonych na ramiona lub spiętych. Jest wysoka i wysportowana. Opisana jako "szalenie seksowna i olśniewająca, ale twarda jak skała". Na prawym ramieniu nosi znamię charakterystyczne dla członków Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca, a jej prawy nadgarstek zdobi mały tatuaż. Rebekah zauważa, iż mała Hope jest bardzo podobna do swej matki. Jej styl ubierania się jest naturalny i spokojny, zazwyczaj dominują w nim stonowane kolory i kwieciste nadruki. Często zakłada wygodne, ale przy tym kobiece ciuszki, takie jak sukienki, skórzane spódnice, czy dżinsy. Zestawia z tym dodatki - paski, buty. Wykazuje zamiłowanie do rzucającej się w oczy biżuterii: ogromnych kolczyków, długich wisiorków, jak również zestawów pierścionków. Na uroczyste okazje wybiera bardziej oficjalne stroje. Podczas ciąży jej styl był jeszcze bardziej kobiecy, a sukienki niemal całkiem zastąpiły spodnie. Osobowość |-|Jako wilkołak= thumb|250px|Hayley w wilkołaczej postaci. W Pamiętnikach Wampirów Hayley jest przedstawiona jako twarda niczym skała, a także bardzo opiekuńcza wilkołaczyca. Sprawia wrażenie chłopczycy, gdyż nie jest taka jak większość nastoletnich dziewczyn: drwi ze szkolnych okazji, nie wydaje się mieć dobrych relacji z rówieśniczkami, a mężczyzn utrzymuje na dystans. Hayley jest osobą impulsywną, często głośno wypowiada swoje myśli, co w późniejszym czasie jest przyczyną wielu kłopotów. Jest dobrą manipulatorką - udowodniła, że jest w stanie zrobić wszystko dla tego, czego chce, nawet, jeżeli ucierpią na tym inni ludzie. Pomimo tych faktów, ceni sobie więź przyjaźni, a także pragnie odnaleźć swoją biologiczną rodzinę, co z drugiej strony jednak tworzy w niej pewną usterkę. Ma skłonności do prowokacyjnych wypowiedzi i zachowań. W The Originals, osobowość Hayley jest mocniej zarysowana. Jej determinacja w dążeniu do poznania prawdy o biologicznej rodzinie wydaje się usprawiedliwiać zachowania z przeszłości. Dziewczyna staje się silniejsza i bardziej godna zaufania, szczególnie wobec innych wilkołaków. Wizja zbliżającego się macierzyństwa czyni ją silniejszą, ale także bardziej kruchą i czułą. Z czasem Hayley coraz bardziej zabiega o bezpieczeństwo swego dziecka, które wcześniej uznawała za problem. Wyraża również chęć wychowania córki u boku jej ojca. Pomimo swego stanu, potrafi zadbać o siebie i nie poddaje się nawet w konfrontacji z Mikaelem. |-|Jako hybryda= frame|left Kiedy Hayley budzi się jako hybryda stworzona dzięki krwi swej córki, uświadamia sobie, że potrafi wyczuć, gdzie znajduje się dziecko. Jest bardzo opiekuńczą matką i mści się na tych, którzy próbowali skrzywdzić Hope. Przedkłada jej dobro ponad swe własne potrzeby i bez wahania oddaje ją w ręce Rebekah, by była bezpieczna. W drugim sezonie charakter Hayley znacznie się zmienia. Dziewczyna staje się bardziej okrutna, zimna i żądna zemsty. Po zabiciu Francescki, mówi Elijah, że nie czuje się lepiej, ponieważ zrozumiała w końcu szlachetność bycia wilkołakiem, a teraz nie jest lepsza niż wampir. Zdolności frame|Hayley używa swej siły. *'Siła' - Hayley jako hybryda jest silniejsza od wilkołaków i wampirów. Jej moc będzie rosła wraz z wiekiem. W starciu ze swoimi wampirzymi rówieśnikami ma dużą przewagę, jednak o wiele starsi od niej mogą przewyższyć ją pod tym względem. Najprawdopodobniej Hayley nie ma dość siły, by pokonać Pierwotnego. *'Nieśmiertelność' - jest to kolejna zaleta wampirzej części, którą od niedługiego czasu posiada Hayley. Jak wszystkie hybrydy jest nieśmiertelna, a dzięki szybkiej regeneracji jej rany błyskawicznie się goją. *'Szybkość' - hybrydy są niezwykle wytrzymałe, szybkie i zwinne, zarówno w postaci człowieka, jak i wilka. Ta cecha również wraz z wiekiem ulega wzmocnieniu. *'Zręczność' - hybrydy dorównują zręczności wampirom. *'Zmysły '- Hayley posiada teraz jeszcze bardziej wyostrzone zmysły. Po wilkołakach "odziedziczyła" niezwykle czuły węch. Po wampirach natomiast świetny słuch, dzięki któremu może usłyszeć rozmowy osób znajdujących się w dużych odległościach od niej. Ponadto panna Marshall ma tajemniczy dar wyczuwania swej córki, nawet jeśli jest daleko. *'Super odporność' - Hayley zyskała niesamowitą odporność na ból dzięki byciu po części wampirem. *'Szybka regeneracja '- dzięki wampirzej krwi, regeneracja hybryd jest bardzo szybka. Nawet jeśli zostaną zabite, w szybkim czasie powrócą do życia. *'Perswazja '- podobnie do wampirów, hybrydy są w stanie używać perswazji. W łatwy sposób mogą wymazać lub zmienić wspomnienia ludzi. Mogą też zmusić ich do wykonywania ich poleceń. *'Ugryzienie mieszańca '- ukąszenie hybrydy, podobnie jak ukąszenie wilkołaka, jest dla wampira śmiertelne. Powoduje halucynacje, a co gorsza z czasem rozprzestrzeniania się jadu wampir wpada w niezaspokojony głód. Każdą dawkę krwi zwraca i ostatecznie umiera w katuszach z powodu gorączki i braku krwi. Jedyne nadnaturalne stworzenia odporne na te ugryzienia to: pierwotna hybryda, rodzina pierwotnych wampirów (jad wilkołaka nie jest w stanie ich zabić ale zanim zostanie usunięty z organizmu, tworzy halucynacje), hybrydy i wilkołaki. *'Kontrola emocji' - Hayley ma teraz zdolność do wyłączania emocji, która bywa przydatna, gdy chodzi o poczucie winy. *'Kontrola snów '- hybrydy mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. *'Kontrola przemiany' - jest to zdolność do przemiany w wilka, zależnie od woli hybrydy. Przemiana początkowo wiąże się z dużym bólem, jednak jest możliwe złagodzenie go poprzez przyzwyczajenie się do niego. thumb|185px|Hayley jako wilkołak (ludzka forma). *'Zmiennokształtność' - Hayley nie utraciła zdolności zmiany w wilka. *'Wykrywanie kłamstwa' - hybrydy są w stanie wykryć kłamstwo. *'Odporność na srebro' - podobnie jak wilkołaki, hybrydy są odporne na srebro. Popularny jest mit, w którym metal ten działał bardzo szkodliwie na zmiennokształtnych, lecz nie jest on prawdziwy. *'Szpony' - hybrydy są w stanie przemienić się częściowo w wilka. Mogą też "utworzyć" szpony, które są bardzo przydatne w walce. *'Kły' - tak jak wilkołaki, hybrydy posiadają kły, które są większe od wampirzych. Większa jest też ich ilość. Słabości *'Dekapitacja i wyrwanie serca -' Hayley, tak jak każdą hybrydę oprócz Klausa, można zabić, odcinając jej głowę lub wyrywając serce. *'Werbena -' zażywana przez człowieka sprawia, że Hayley nie może go kontrolować.frame|Hayley cierpi z powodu magii. *'Werbena i tojad -' osłabiają hybrydę, jednak nie w takim stopniu jak wampira czy wilkołaka. *'Więź -' jest słabością każdej hybrydy. Hayley jest przywiązana do swej córki, Hope. Na razie nie jest wiadome, jak może zerwać to połączenie oraz jakie są jego negatywne skutki. *'Magia -' tak jak inne nadnaturalne stworzenia, hybrydy nie są odporne na magię. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' The Originals Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' }} Relacje Hope Mikaelson thumb|280px|Hayley trzyma córeczkę. Kiedy Hayley dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży z Klausem, uznała to za nieszczęśliwy przypadek, a wizja macierzyństwa nieco ją martwiła. Usłyszawszy od Rebekah o tym, co mężczyzna może jej zrobić, gdy już urodzi dziecko, postanowiła uwolnić się zarówno od niego, jak i od maleństwa. Zamierzała wywołać poronienie i w tym celu kupiła tojad. Jednak kiedy siedziała na ławce, otoczyli ją napastnicy, a wilkołaczyca broniąc się przed nimi, po raz pierwszy poczuła, że chroni nie tylko siebie. Wówczas obiecała sobie, że nie pozwoli nikomu skrzywdzić swej córeczki. Z czasem cieszyła się coraz bardziej i raz po raz przedkładała dobro dziecka ponad swoje własne. Swą miłość do niego okazała chociażby wtedy, gdy walczyła o jego życie z Mikaelem, a po swej rzekomej śmierci bardziej przejęła się tym, co dotknęło maleństwo. Zapragnęła wychowywać je razem z Klausem, by miało pełną, kochającą rodzinę. Obiecała też sobie i swemu dziecku, że zapewni mu lepsze od własnego dzieciństwo. Kiedy mała Hope przyszła na świat w niewoli czarownic, Hayley pragnęła jedynie, by mogła ją potrzymać. Po tym jak odrodziła się jako hybryda, odkryła, że może wyczuć dziecko. Łączyła ją z nim ogromna więź, zarówno rodzicielska, jak i nadprzyrodzona. Wiedząc, że Hope nie będzie bezpieczna w Nowym Orleanie, panna Marshall z bolącym sercem zadecydowała, że odda ją pod opiekę Rebekah, pomimo że kocha ją najbardziej na świecie i potrzebuje jej, czym po raz kolejny potwierdziła swe oddanie córce. Miesiące po tym wydarzeniu, dziewczyna nadal rozpacza po rozstaniu z dzieckiem, pogrążając się w bólu, którego nic nie może załagodzić. Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|left|280px|Hayley i Klaus. Początkowo Hayley czuła wstręt do Klausa, zważając na jego poczynania w stosunku do Tylera. Z czasem jednak poznawała go lepiej i przekonała się, iż potrafi on być czarujący i troskliwy. Była mu wdzięczna za pomoc i ochronę przed wysłannikiem Katherine. Kiedy przebywała w jego mieszkaniu odkryła, że jego tragiczne doświadczenia z przeszłości wpływają na to, kim jest obecnie i w pewnym stopniu zrozumiała go, ponieważ, tak jak on, została opuszczona przez najbliższych. Zdecydowała się pójść z nim do łóżka, co mogło świadczyć o chociażby chwilowym zauroczeniu Klausem. Później, kiedy rodzina Pierwotnych dowiedziała się o ciąży Hayley i wszyscy zamieszkali razem w Nowym Orleanie, Elijah bardzo zbliżył się do dziewczyny, czym wzbudził zazdrość Klausa. Hybryda uważała nawet, że jego dziecko będzie mówiło "tato" do jego brata. Wobec tego panna Marshall starała się ograniczać swoje kontakty z wampirem. Miała wciąż nie najlepsze zdanie o Klausie i uważała go za pozbawionego moralności mordercę. Była przekonana, że odbierze jej dziecko, dlatego starała się usamodzielnić. Kiedy Mikaelson udowodnił jej, iż zależy mu na ich córeczce, postanowiła wychowywać ją razem z nim. Pojawiła się pomiędzy nimi więź zrozumienia. Po oddaniu Hope pod opiekę Rebekah, rodzice dziewczynki bardzo się od siebie oddalili, ale gdy Elijah uświadomił im, że tylko oni mogą zrozumieć swój stan, ponownie zaczęli współpracować i pomagać sobie wzajemnie. Elijah Mikaelson frame|Pocałunek Hayley i Elijah. Hayley poznała Elijah w dniu, kiedy przybył on do Nowego Orleanu za Klausem, dowiedziawszy się o jego porachunkach z tamtejszymi czarownicami. Na miejscu spotkał dziewczynę i opowiedział jej historię swej rodziny. Na początku wilkołaczyca niezbyt cieszyła się z jego towarzystwa, gdyż myślała, iż okaże się on podobny do Klausa. Po tym jak zamieszkała razem z nim i jego bratem, odkryła, jak różni są. Podobał jej się sposób, w jaki traktował ją wampir i imponowała jej jego pełna szacunku postawa. Gdy zniknął, była przekonana, iż uciekł z własnej woli, lecz po tym jak Rebekah wyjaśniła jej, że to niemożliwe, zaczęła się o niego martwić i przekonywać Mikaelsonów, by jak najszybciej odszukali brata. Z czasem ich relacje stawały się coraz bardziej zażyłe. Hayley dowiadywała się kolejnych szczegółów z życia Elijah i ufała mu bardziej niż reszcie Pierwotnych. Gdy opiekowała się nim na bagnach, wykazywała w tym ogromny upór i nie pozwoliła mu siebie odpędzić pomimo halucynacji. Widząc, że swoimi uczuciami wywołuje spięcia pomiędzy Mikaelsonami, zgodziła się nie przejawiać ich. Zdradziwszy sekret wampira dotyczący jego dawnej miłości, wstydziła się spojrzeć mu w twarz, a nawet płakała. Wówczas Klaus poradził jej, by przeprosiła Elijah. Od tamtej pory relacje tej dwójki nieco ostygły, a kiedy Hayley poznała swoją prawdziwą rodzinę, spędzała z wampirem coraz mniej czasu. W sprawach biznesowych była nieustępliwa i kłóciła się z nim o prawa wilkołaków. Również jej znajomość z Jacksonem dołożyła cegiełkę do oddalenia się od niego. Kiedy Hayley uświadomiła sobie, że Elijah naprawdę na niej zależy, przestała z nim walczyć. To ona pocałowała go jako pierwsza, wyrażając tym swoje uczucia. Potrzebowała zapewnienia, że nie jest mu obojętna, które dostała, gdy wampir powiedział jej, iż zawsze będzie miała wybór. Po przemianie dziewczyny w hybrydę zostały ukazane dwa momenty, które mogą świadczyć o tym, że ich uczucie pozostało niezmienne - to Elijah pomógł jej dopełnić przemianę, a później w jego objęciach Hayley schroniła się, gdy płacząc, żegnała córkę na oczach mieszkańców Nowego Orleanu. Z czasem ich więź zaczęła słabnąć ze względu na ból kobiety, którego wampir nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Tyler Lockwood thumb|left|190px|Hayley i Tyler. Tyler i Hayley poznali się w górach, gdy Lockwood próbował złamać więź łączącą go z Klausem. Hayley szybko zyskała zaufanie hybrydy. Gdy Marshall przybyła do Mystic Falls, Klaus wykorzystał tę sytuację i próbował skłócić Lockwooda z Caroline, w której on sam był zakochany. Jednak Hayley było to na rękę, ponieważ sama czuła coś do Tylera. Ostatecznie jednak zdradziła przyjaciela i wystawiła jego "stado" na śmierć z ręki pierwotnej hybrydy. Ostrzegła Lockwooda przed Klausem, dzięki czemu był w stanie opuścić Mystic Falls w odpowiednim czasie. Ich stosunki zostały całkowicie zniszczone przez chęć zemsty Tylera. Hybryda porywała Hayley ponieważ wiedziała, że dziewczyna mogłaby być świetną kartą przetargową w walce z Klausem. Lockwood był na tyle zdeterminowany w dążeniu do zemsty, że chciał nawet zabić dawną przyjaciółkę. Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|left|260px|Hayley i Rebekah. Pierwsze spotkanie obu pań nie przebiegło w miłej atmosferze, ponieważ Rebekah wzięła Hayley za służącą. Później także nie odnosiła się do niej zbyt przyjaźnie i pomagała jej jedynie ze względu na dziecko. Po tym, jak Rebekah uratowała wilkołaczycę przed nocnymi Marcela, dziewczyna zdecydowała się jej zaufać i poprosiła ją o pomoc w odnalezieniu Elijah. Z czasem kobiety zbliżały się do siebie coraz bardziej i zacieśniały swoją przyjaźń. Liczne spięcia, które wynikały z ich silnych charakterów, nie przeszkadzały im w pomaganiu sobie nawzajem i budowaniu zrozumienia. Gdy Rebekah żegnała Hayley przed swoim wyjazdem z Nowego Orleanu, wilkołaczyca była wyraźnie smutna i liczyła na szybkie odwiedziny Pierwotnej. Ostatecznie to jej powierzyła swoją córeczkę, by mała miała zapewnione bezpieczeństwo, co świadczy o dużym zaufaniu. Jackson frame|Hayley i Jackson.Hayley poznała Jacksona podczas przyjęcia, które urządziła. Dowiedziała się wówczas, że to on w swej wilczej postaci strzegł ją od pewnego czasu. Kiedy mężczyzna oznajmił jej, że zostali zaręczeni w dzieciństwie, była wstrząśnięta, lecz mimo to od razu nawiązało się między nimi porozumienie. Wilkołak wierzył, że to właśnie panna Marshall stanie się wybawieniem dla jego stada. Od chwili, gdy dziewczyna odwróciła klątwę klanu, jej relacje z Jacksonem nabrały innego wymiaru - mogła częściej przebywać z nim w jego ludzkiej postaci. Z czasem stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wilkołak postanowił doprowadzić do tego, by wola jego rodziców została spełniona i zalecał się do Hayley, która była zdezorientowana i nie wiedziała, czy powinna poślubić go wedle złożonej przed laty obietnicy przodków, czy wybrać życie u boku Elijah. Nie jest wiadome, jak zareagował Jackson na wieść, że panna Marshall stała się hybrydą. Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Labonair Kategoria:Rodowód Hope Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Zabici przez Monique Deveraux